Tell me who you really are
by Jelyel
Summary: Après la mort d'Albus, l'Ordre empêche Harry de partir seul à la recherche des Horcruxes et insiste pour l'aider à les retrouver. Hélas, Voldemort l'apprend trop tôt et s'empare à temps de la coupe de Poufsouffle, récupérant ainsi un morceau de son âme. Contre toute attente, il se rend tout de suite après et est capturé pour être emmené au manoir Potter… Slash HPLV bizarre !
1. Informations Pratiques - Avant-propos

**Tell me who you really are…**

 **… And I'll tell you who I really am.**

* * *

 **Infos pratiques à lire**

 **Disclaimers** : Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas de tunes sur le dos de JKR et tout ça :D J'écris gratis moi ! Cette fic est également librement inspiré d'Hannibal (série et film) sur le plan des « conversations », enfin vous verrez par vous-même !

 **Rating** : je classe M mais parce que la relation est vraiment bizarre. Il n'y aura pas de lemon hard, juste un lime. Z'êtes prévenus les p'tits cocos !

 **Taille** : mais oh c'est pas la taille qui compte ! Euh… 9 chapitres. Donc fiction courte.

 **Rythme de publication** : en deux mois (moins peut-être) ce sera bouclé, un chapitre par semaine :)

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter / Voldemort (pour ceux qui ont lu Lost in the Sands of Time, celle-ci sera très différente, genre vraiment rien à voir !)

 **Genres** : romance bizarre, manipulation morale (du coup j'ai foutu Angst dans le genre mais voilà hein, on se comprend !) etc…

 **Avertissements** : là pour le coup j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête ! Je ne suis plus le canon à partir de la fin du **sixième tome**. La chasse aux Horcruxes du sept ne s'est donc pas **du tout** passée comme prévue ! Les personnages seront donc naturellement **OOC** mais bon c'est une fanfiction, vous le savez donc déjà !

 **Correction** : alors c'est la première fois que j'emploie un procédé comme celui-ci ! Je n'ai pas de bêta attitré et ça ne m'intéresse pas d'en avoir, mais deux trèèèèèèès charmantes demoiselles ont relu mon texte pour me permettre de traquer plutôt les incohérences, défauts de style et autre donc un GRAND MERCI à **mlle-lys27** (adorable !) et à ma copine de cellule psychiatrique **Ijiini** ( cœur cœur cœur) ! Elles ont souffert du premier jet du texte avec toutes ses imperfections et ont géré ça comme des pros !

 **Résumé** : Après la mort d'Albus, l'Ordre empêche Harry de partir seul à la recherche des Horcruxes et insiste pour l'aider à les retrouver. Hélas, Voldemort l'apprend trop tôt et s'empare à temps de la coupe de Poufsouffle, récupérant ainsi un morceau de son âme. Contre toute attente, il se rend tout de suite après et est capturé pour être emmené au manoir Potter…

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Tell me who you really are...**

 **... and I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Note**

Hellooooo !

Je ne vous laisse donc pas longtemps sans une fic à vous proposer ! Comme ça je ne perds pas la main ce qui est une très bonne chose !

J'ai porté une attention toute particulière aux dialogues qui sont nombreux et sont le moteur de cette fic ! J'espère que, même si elle est courte, elle restera cohérente ! Et surtout j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Le style est un peu plus « sombre » mais pas déprimant je pense !

Pour plus d'infos, référez-vous à l'avant-propos avec toutes les infos pratiques :)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

(Encore merci à mlle-lys27 et Ijiini !)

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier**

Je débarquai dans le hall de Gringotts à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, quelques membres de l'Ordre sur mes talons. Nous n'étions plus très nombreux à en faire partie et des sorciers civils, comprenant que quelque chose d'important se tramait, se joignaient à nous pour endiguer l'attaque. Les Mangemorts étaient partout et aussitôt les combats s'engagèrent. J'élevai ma main, tenant ma baguette, créant un bouclier qui me permit de traverser la pièce au pas de course.

– Ron, Hermione, avec moi ! hurlai-je en ne trouvant qu'eux de disponibles.

Au même moment, je pulvérisai la porte qui menait aux souterrains.

Je ne vérifiai même pas si mes deux amis me suivaient. Nos relations étaient tendues depuis un moment à cause de mon entraînement et de la mort de Remus que je n'avais pas su accepter. Ron et Hermione avaient été en mission avec lui et il avait été le seul à mourir. Je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas surestimé leurs forces et presque fait un caprice pour joindre la mission…

Je courrais, modulant mon souffle pour ne pas m'épuiser, observant les numéros des coffres. Ma foulée était souple, légère, suffisamment pour être rapide et discrète. Je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je le sentais. Nous avions détruit cinq des six Horcruxes soupçonnés de Voldemort. Il n'en manquait qu'un seul : la coupe. Et il avait fallu que Mondingus se fasse capturer et balance l'info en une heure à peine ! Au moins maintenant nous savions où était la coupe vu l'activité anormale de Mangemorts que des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse nous avait signalé.

Je freinai soudain en voyant la porte d'un coffre ouverte. Je me plaquai contre la paroi rocheuse et j'entendis Hermione et Ron faire de même. Je pris une grande inspiration, sans leur lancer un regard. Puis je m'éloignai du mur d'une brusque impulsion pour me positionner devant l'ouverture. Aussitôt Bellatrix se retourna, mais trop tard : je lui avais lancé un sortilège qui la plaqua au sol et émit le claquement d'un fouet en l'assommant.

Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur l'unique autre personne de la pièce, personne de laquelle je me serai attendu à une riposte immédiate : Voldemort, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Tom, releva la tête, assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil confortable du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il tenait entre ses mains la coupe de Poufsouffle qui n'était désormais plus qu'une simple coupe. Il m'offrit un sourire affecté et traduisit ma pensée à voix haute :

– Vous arrivez trop tard, l'Horcruxe n'est plus. Tuez-moi maintenant, j'adorerai vous voir courir après le prochain Horcruxe qui aura, de tout manière, déjà servi à ma renaissance.

Je restai figé à ses mots et serrai les dents, alors que Ron et Hermione restaient muets à mes côtés, en retrait. Ma baguette était pointée sur l'homme face à nous. Il avait l'air plus jeune, pas plus de trente ans à vue d'œil. Il ressemblait de manière troublante au jeune homme que j'avais vu chez Hepzibah Smith dans la Pensine. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'air aussi dangereux, aussi instable. J'en déduisis que récupérer l'un de ses morceaux d'âme le ramenait physiquement parlant à l'époque où il l'avait créé. Peut-être même mentalement si j'en croyais le brusque vouvoiement sorti d'un autre temps qu'il avait employé en s'adressant à moi. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et son teint était pâle. Plus pâle que dans le souvenir.

– Je me rends, dit-il soudain avec un air indéchiffrable, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il fit rouler sa baguette jusqu'à moi et je la saisis, méfiant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? J'allais parler quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelques membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent et, aussitôt, ils furent prêts à attaquer Voldemort.

– Non ! claquai-je d'une voix ferme. Premièrement, il est à moi. Deuxièmement, nous arrivons trop tard, il a récupéré l'Horcruxe et il est le seul à savoir où est le dernier. Si dernier il y a, bien sûr.

– Tuons-le, même s'il y a un autre Horcruxe, il réapparaîtra et nous le tuerons encore ! me dit Ron.

– _Je_ le tuerai encore, tu veux dire ! C'est hors de question. Je ne le tuerai qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsque tous les Horcruxes seront détruits.

– Harry a raison, murmura Hermione.

Cela sembla mettre d'accord la plupart des membres de l'Ordre présents, mais personne n'osa s'approcher de lui. Je pris sur moi et avançai, prudemment, prêt à l'attaquer, s'il faisait le moindre geste. Il était trop calme, trop serein. Il y avait forcément un piège. Pourtant rien ne se produisit lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

– Il sera placé au Manoir Potter, indiquai-je aux autres. Je l'entrave et je l'emmène. Vous pourrez venir une fois que j'aurai sécurisé le lieu.

Je fis apparaître des cordages qui se nouèrent à ses poignets, l'immobilisant totalement. Il se leva et j'entendis les autres retenir leur souffle.

Karen Lloyd, la dirigeante de l'Ordre, qui avait succédé à Minerva toujours plongée dans le coma, arriva à ce moment-là et siffla en voyant Voldemort.

– Tuez-le, Monsieur Potter.

– Il se rend, je viens de l'entraver.

– Tuez-le.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, la voix de Voldemort s'éleva, sur le même ton badin que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

– Non, Madame Lloyd, il ne le fera pas. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs. D'une part parce que vous n'y parviendrez pas et de l'autre parce que je reviendrai.

– Il ne vous reste aucun Horcruxe. Vous êtes fini.

– Oh… Karen… Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pris _aucune_ précaution avant de me rendre ici. Vous me décevez. Il m'en reste… Et pas uniquement celui auquel vous pensez, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. Je ne détruirai pas celui-ci, vous pouvez toujours courir. Et si vous le faites à ma place, songez-bien qu'il m'en reste encore et que je reviendrai. Quoi que vous fassiez, c'est vous qui êtes finis.

Ça, c'est sûr que ce n'était pas les morceaux d'âme qui lui manquaient pour faire des Horcruxes, mais autre chose me surprenait. Je braquai mes yeux sur Karen, exigeant silencieusement des explications. Elle ne répondit pas, fixant les yeux rouges de Voldemort.

– De quoi parle-t-il ? demandai-je, énervé, stressé par la simple présence du mage noir si détendu à côté de moi.

– Je l'ignore, répondit-elle et son ton avait été un peu trop ferme pour que je puisse la croire.

Je ne répondis rien, bien décidé à tirer cette phrase sibylline au clair au plus vite. Si Karen soupçonnait l'existence d'un autre Horcruxe, il fallait que je le sache.

– Vous autres, ramassez les Mangemorts éparpillés sur le chemin. Poursuivez ceux qui veulent s'enfuir. Je m'occupe de Madame Lestrange, siffla-t-elle en lançant quelques sorts d'entrave au corps inerte de Bellatrix. Nous les amènerons au QG.

– Allons-y, me dit Voldemort d'une voix que j'aurai pu croire chaleureuse si l'éclat froid dans ses yeux ne l'avait pas démenti.

Ma main ne trembla pas quand je la posai sur lui, mais la sensation fut terrible. La douleur était insoutenable. Je l'étouffai rapidement en transplanant, veillant à ne pas le lâcher en route. Il ne se débattit pas. Pas même, lorsque nous atterrîmes dans les cachots du manoir, aménagés en salle d'interrogatoire façon moldue. La mode donjon moyenâgeux ne m'avait pas vraiment plu et je préférais interroger les Mangemorts de cette manière. A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je le poussai dans l'une des cellules d'isolement, très semblable à celles des prisons moldues également. Elle était vraiment petite, composée d'un lit totalement inconfortable, d'une douche vétuste et de sanitaires du même acabit. Rien de bien affriolant. La salle d'interrogatoire était intégrée à la pièce un peu en retrait une table grise et deux chaises étaient installées.

Il observa les lieux avec un petit sourire et tendit les mains vers moi. J'ôtai ses cordages et il se frotta les poignets avec un regard reconnaissant, un peu moqueur. Je pointai ma baguette sur lui et prononçai toute une série de sortilège pour l'empêcher d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Je reculai de quelques pas, m'appliquant à éviter son regard que je savais scrutateur. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et aussitôt les mécanismes de verrouillages s'activèrent. L'endroit était impénétrable.

Je posai mes deux mains à plat sur la porte scellée et laissai mon front s'abattre dessus en douceur. Quelque chose ne collait pas et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mon entraînement avec Remus m'avait pourtant appris à discerner chaque piège. Il m'avait transformé peu à peu en agent froid, surentraîné et imperturbable. Mais ça… ça c'était trop.

Remus s'était inquiété jusqu'au bout pour moi, craignant que le danger ne soit pas seulement du côté de Voldemort mais aussi du côté de la Lumière sans vraiment parvenir à me justifier son pressentiment. J'avais toujours eu confiance en ses instincts, dus non seulement à son côté lupin, mais également à sa sagacité surprenante sur la nature humaine. Le fait qu'il soit mort en mission avec Hermione et Ron avait affermi mes soupçons. Non pas d'une traîtrise de mes deux camarades, mais plutôt d'une traîtrise de l'Ordre à la tête duquel s'était installé Karen Lloyd, une Auror compétente, amie avec feu Maugrey. Elle avait refusé que je prenne la tête de l'Ordre lorsque McGonagall avait été trop gravement blessée, il y a plusieurs mois. On pouvait largement dire que le Ministère avait récupéré l'Ordre.

On m'avait confisqué les souvenirs que Snape m'avait confiés avant de mourir quelques mois plus tôt dans un raid de Mangemorts. Raid au cours duquel, il avait été forcé de dévoiler sa position d'espion dans ces circonstances étranges et avait été froidement exécuté. On m'avait strictement interdit d'y avoir accès, ainsi qu'à ceux de Dumbledore conservés dans sa Pensine. J'étais apparemment trop jeune, trop impulsif et je ne maîtrisais pas ma connexion avec Voldemort, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais potentiellement laisser filtrer des informations.

Remus, qui posait trop de questions, m'avait aidé à développer mon potentiel comme personne. Et je suspectais que l'envoyer en mission avec deux débutants avaient été un moyen de s'assurer qu'il irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour les protéger. Je me souvenais de l'étreinte qu'il m'avait donnée juste avant, celle d'un père. Celle d'un adieu.

Je frappai un grand coup sur la porte alors que des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. J'avais eu dix-huit ans, mais j'avais l'impression d'en porter cent sur mes épaules. Je me repris, régulant ma respiration.

– Relève la tête, Harry. Tu es un combattant. Pas un sorcier de bas étage. Relève la tête, acère ton regard, régule ton souffle et garde un maintien droit, murmurai-je en reprenant les mots que Remus m'accordaient parfois pour que je reprenne le contrôle de mes émotions.

La voix de Remus résonnait encore dans ma tête, douce et ferme. J'exécutai chaque ordre un à un et je rangeai d'un geste vif les deux baguettes que je tenais dans mes vêtemens. Ma tenue était entièrement noire et faite d'un tissu qui épousait les muscles que l'entraînement m'avait donnés. Cela n'entravait pas mes mouvements et me donnait une certaine amplitude en plus. Le tout était recouvert d'un long manteau en cuir que Remus m'avait sorti de la collection de Sirius. Le cadeau était si précieux que j'en avais fait faire une réplique parfaite. Je ne portais l'original que pour les jours où j'avais besoin d'un peu de chance en plus. Comme aujourd'hui.

Je quittai les cachots et remontai au salon où les principaux membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient.

– Surtout faites comme chez vous, leur dis-je en voyant que certains s'étaient assis, les pieds posés sur ma table basse.

Ces derniers se relevèrent immédiatement, et je contrôlai mon visage pour ne surtout pas éclater de rire. Mon regard se ficha sur Karen qui discutait avec Kingsley à voix basse. Elle sembla le sentir puisqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Elle portait les cheveux courts et blonds, renforçant le coupant de ses traits. Son regard était d'un bleu glacial. Une femme de caractère. Un soldat. Comme moi. Et pourtant, nous ne pouvions pas être plus différents.

– Monsieur Potter, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous l'avez amené ici et pas au QG ?

– Parce que mes cachots sont plus sécurisés et que je veux personnellement garder un œil sur lui. De plus, vous conviendrez que l'enfermer avec ses Mangemorts, c'est la porte ouverte à des complots en tout genre, que même les murs d'une prison ne sauraient endiguer.

– Vous auriez dû l'abattre, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

– Et le laisser ressurgir à travers l'un des Horcruxe manquant, Dieu sait où ? répliquai-je d'une voix égale. Madame Lloyd, je connais votre empressement d'en finir, je le partage, mais nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque. La plupart des Mangemorts ont été neutralisés et son armée s'est dissoute, mais un mot de lui et elle se formerait à nouveau. Tant que nous le tenons, nous aurons la paix. Et peut-être même pouvons-nous l'amener à nous révéler où est le dernier Horcruxe ou les derniers... D'ici là, il n'attend qu'une chose : que nous le tuions !

Ma petite intervention eut le mérite de les faire taire et je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, dans une attitude proche de celle que Voldemort avait adoptée pas plus tard que toute à l'heure. Bien que mon geste fût involontaire, la ressemblance me fit froncer les sourcils. Cela sembla sauter aux yeux d'Hermione qui sursauta en m'adressant un regard choqué. Je décidai de ne pas lui prêter attention.

– Comment savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas de bluff pour épargner sa vie ? demanda la blonde au regard glacial.

J'en doutais. S'il n'avait aucun Horcruxe, il se serait contenté de partir en trouant les rangs de l'Ordre et en tentant de me tuer au passage. Il nous menait pas le bout du nez et en jubilait à outrance.

– C'est justement ce que nous devons déterminer. S'il s'agit de bluff, je le tuerai. Si ça n'en est pas… Alors, il faut que nous trouvions ces autres Horcruxe et que nous les détruisions avant d'en finir directement avec lui. Nous ignorons combien d'Horcruxes il a caché dans le monde. Dumbledore pensait qu'il y en avait six, mais Tom savait depuis la capture de Mondingus hier que nous les cherchions et que cinq étaient déjà détruits, vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en créer un autre avant d'aspirer celui de la coupe de Poufsouffle ?

– Très bien, consentit Karen en m'observant sortir mes poignards de ma tenue. Nous l'interrogerons donc. Owens ! Allez-y, faites-le parler.

– Sans violence, bien sûr, rappelez-vous que nous sommes la « lumière », lançai-je avec ironie.

Mais je le pensais. Le premier qui lèverait la main sur lui avant que je ne le fasse devrait en répondre devant moi. Ledit Owens, un étrange homme aux yeux bleus globuleux, sembla saisir le message et se précipita dans les cachots. J'agitai la main pour lui permettre d'entrer dans le cachot sans mourir sur le champ à cause des protections. J'appliquai également la même chose pour tous les autres membres vu le regard que Karen me lança. Elle ne tenait pas à en passer par moi pour aller interroger son prisonnier, aussi lui devais-je le libre accès le plus total aux cachots.

– J'imagine que nous allons rester un moment ici, dit Karen.

– Oh bien sûr, susurrai-je. Prenez-vous chacun une chambre dans l'aile Est. L'aile Ouest m'est strictement réservée.

Kingsley m'adressa un sourire embêté et fut le premier à prendre le chemin de l'étage tandis que Karen ordonnait aux autres d'installer un roulement pour les rondes de surveillance autour du manoir. C'était inutile et elle l'aurait su si elle avait vérifié rien qu'une seconde les protections autour du manoir. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Elle dissimulait ça sous de l'excès de zèle, mais elle ne m'y trompait pas.

Je me mis à affûter mes lames bruyamment, forçant les personnes qui restaient à déserter mon salon. Je soupirai de soulagement et continuai à polir mes armes patiemment. J'entendais leurs voix à l'étage et je me dis que les prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être de tout repos. En admettant que Voldemort accepte de parler sous conditions alors que se passerait-il ? Que pouvions-nous lui proposer pour qu'il parle ?

Je restai ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée, ruminant les informations, cherchant le piège. Où était ce fichu piège, bon sang ?!

Des bruits de pas me ramenèrent à demi à la réalité. Je restai immobile encore un moment, abîmé dans mes pensées, bien longtemps après que les bruits de pas se soient arrêtés à ma hauteur. Je finis par cligner des yeux et relever la tête : Karen, Kingsley et Clark, un membre récent de l'Ordre, m'observaient, l'air interdit. Dans le lot, il n'y avait bien qu'en Kings que j'avais confiance. Celui-ci m'adressa une œillade inquiète.

– Harry ? appela-t-il, la voix grave.

– Vous m'avez entendue, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Karen, l'air ennuyée.

– Non, je n'écoutais pas, dis-je en replaçant mes poignards dans leurs étuis. Mais je vous écoute maintenant.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est réceptif à aucune de nos tentatives pour le faire parler. Il ne parlera qu'à vous, il a été très clair là-dessus.

– Très bien, j'irai.

– C'est tout ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Oui, c'est tout. Je prendrai sur moi et j'irai, dis-je en me relevant pour prendre le chemin des cachots.

Je les plantai là et entrepris de descendre. Je croisai Owens, furibond, qui remontait les marches du cachot. Il me fusilla du regard et je lui adressai une œillade surprise. Je continuai jusqu'à parvenir devant la porte de sa cellule. J'ignorai ce qu'il avait dit à Owens, mais, même sans pouvoir, il semblait dangereux. Peut-être plus encore maintenant que le venin de ses mots était sa seule arme.

« Oh Tom, Tom, Tom… Tu as toujours été un véritable serpent, n'est-ce pas ? » pensai-je avec un rictus amer.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J'**

Bon, j'espère que vous ferez bon accueil à ce nouveau bébé fic que j'ai bichonné ! (et qui a été bichonné par la suite par deux relectrices !)

Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez :D

Ah et je vous invite aussi à vous rendre sur ma page facebook pour des infos sur mes projets en cours ou à venir et pour papoter si vous en avez envie ! Le lien est sur mon profil ou tapez « Jelyel Fanfictions » dans votre barre de recherche ! Personne ne mord là-bas, ne vous en faites pas :D

Voilà je vous laisse sur cet intenable (LOL) suspens !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel (qui vous souhaite un gros merde pour vos révisions si vous êtes bacheliers ou brevetiers... euuh si ce mot existe…)


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **And I'll tell you who I really am.**

* * *

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _Drougael_ : inédit je sais pas ! Côté french sûrement, côté english, no idea, my dear ! Merci bien en tout cas :D Contente que ce début titille ta curiosité ! A bientôt !

 **Note**

Bonjour bonjour ! Comme le premier chapitre à rencontrer un très bon accueil, je consens à poster plus tôt haha ! (surtout grâce à ton adorable review Vanimia *coeur coeur coeur*)

La fic sera courte mais vous remarquerez que les chapitres sont aussi plus longs ! :)

Ce chapitre vous fera rentrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet et contient quelques explications sur ce contexte assez différent dans lequel la fic évolue !

Les « conversations » commencent vraiment à partir d'ici et la fic sera assez rapide même si j'espère qu'elle conserve une cohérence tout le long !

Merci encore à mlle-lys27 et Ijiini pour leur correction !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !

* * *

 **Chapitre Deuxième**

Je pris une profonde inspiration devant la porte du cachot. Je fis craquer mes doigts en les étirant au-dessus de la poignée avant de la saisir. La mine impassible, je l'abaissai, l'allure droite et fière.

Voldemort me regarda entrer, un sourire en coin agaçant accroché aux lèvres. D'un regard, il me désigna la chaise face à la sienne, m'invitant à m'asseoir dans ma propre demeure. Je décidai de jouer le jeu et de lui laisser l'aval autant que ma patience me le permettait. Je pris place sur le siège, m'installant confortablement avec une nonchalance que je ne possédais d'aucune manière face à lui.

– Nous revoilà encore face à face, Monsieur Potter. Où sont les outils de torture ? Les interminables parchemins de négociations ? Les grands monologues sur le bien et le mal ? Ou peut-être que la seule force de vos poings vous suffira, dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête, montrant une ecchymose qui bleuissait sur sa mâchoire angulaire.

Il la bougea légèrement, dans un mouvement précis, afin qu'elle craque et se remette un peu plus en place.

Je vis rouge et me relevai sèchement. J'avais pourtant ordonné qu'on ne le touche pas ! La violence n'avait jamais été une solution avec Tom Riddle, pire, il y était habitué !

– J'aurai une discussion avec Owens à ce propos, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

– Owens, c'est donc le nom de cette amusante petite créature dégoûtante qui était là toute à l'heure…, murmura-t-il, l'air écœuré avant de reprendre d'un ton presque chaleureux : Mais vous savez comme moi, Monsieur Potter, que le clivage entre ce qui est censé arriver et ce qui arrive est insondable. Voyez l'absence de représailles envers ce… Owens comme gage de ma bonne foi.

Je ne remis pas en cause le fait qu'il aurait pu aisément faire payer à Owens son coup. Juste avec des mots.

– Votre bonne foi ? Par rapport à quoi ?

– Par rapport à ma repentance.

– Votre repentance ? répétai-je, un sourcil relevé. Je refuse d'entendre ce mot de votre bouche. Vous avez dépassé le stade où vous pouvez prétendre à une expiation quelle qu'elle soit. Personne ne vous l'accordera, pas même votre propre âme morcelée.

– Alors… Qu'allez-vous donc faire de moi ?

– Vous demander gentiment où est le dernier Horcruxe, ironisai-je.

Tom sourit et se recula dans son siège, amusé. Ses yeux rouges me sondèrent et j'eus du mal à ne pas détourner le regard.

– Vous savez pertinemment que je ne dirai rien dans un interrogatoire. Mais je consens à avoir des… conversations avec vous. D'égal à égal.

– Je ne veux pas parler avec vous.

– C'est fort dommage. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en émettant un petit son déçu, les sourcils froncés dans une expression faussement attristée. Partez dans ce cas, je n'ouvrirai la bouche que pour vous mener sur des fausses pistes.

Je m'immobilisai, la mâchoire contractée. Du chantage, forcément. Si je ne voulais pas que nous en arrivions à la torture avec lui, j'allais devoir la jouer serrée. Je me relevai et quittai la pièce, me retenant de ne pas claquer la porte de colère. Je remontai les escaliers des cachots deux par deux et débarquai en grande pompe dans le salon en pointant ma baguette sur Owens.

– Qu'avais-je dit ? articulai-je à son attention alors que les cris de surprise des membres de l'Ordre m'atteignaient à peine.

Owens resta figé, ses grands yeux globuleux me fixant sans comprendre. Puis un éclat de compréhension traversa son regard et il avisa ma baguette pointée sur lui et la détermination sur mon visage.

– Qu'avais-je dit, Owens ? répétai-je plus lentement.

– De ne pas le toucher.

– Alors pourquoi une injonction aussi simple t'a-t-elle été si impossible à tenir ?! dis-je d'une voix froide.

– Il m'a provoqué et avec tout ce qu'il a fait je…

– Owens, il a tué mes parents. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore ce que c'est de n'avoir qu'une obsession : le tuer, le faire souffrir pour tout ce qu'il a fait ?! Si je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher c'est parce qu'il n'attend que ça, que nous devenions violents. Il veut nous transformer en bêtes utilisant les mêmes méthodes que lui ! Si l'Ordre use de ce genre de violence alors que valons-nous de plus que lui ?! hurlai-je, hors de moi.

– Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous ! intervint Karen d'une voix forte. Vous me semblez bien trop renseigné sur ce qu'il désire en restant ici ! S'il nous pousse à la violence alors autant le tuer maintenant !

– Nous en avons déjà parlé et c'est non ! Vous ne ferez pas de moi un meurtrier par deux fois pour tuer la même âme ! Je refuse et vous ne m'y forcerez pas. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, trouvez-vous un autre combattant destiné à finir Voldemort et prenez la responsabilité de vos actes s'il s'avère qu'il a vraiment un autre Horcruxe ou plusieurs dans la nature. Bon courage pour la suite !

Je savais que j'allais loin et qu'ils avaient la sensation que je les menais par le bout du nez, que mon insubordination allait me valoir plusieurs regards noirs et remarques désobligeantes. Mais je sentais qu'il fallait que j'en arrive là. Que je pose mes conditions maintenant, même avec du chantage dissimulé, pour ne pas qu'ils se servent de moi contre lui. Si Remus m'avait bien appris une chose, c'était de ne surtout pas les laisser me manipuler. Et en ce moment, je craignais bien plus l'Ordre que Voldemort entravé dans mes cachots. Je m'avançai sur Karen, la toisant de toute ma hauteur, glacial.

– Quant à ce que vous sous-entendez, Madame Lloyd, c'est… déplacé. Personne ne veut autant que moi le tuer ici, je vous assure. Je ne _sais_ rien de plus que _vous_ , dis-je avec une insistance ironique. Je me contente de compiler ce que nous savons sur sa manière d'agir pour appréhender le problème au mieux. Chose que vous devriez tous être en train de faire.

Elle me fusilla du regard, plus froide que jamais, et Kingsley posa une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de la menacer en plus de mon insolence.

– Pour le moment, nous accéderons à sa demande de me parler. Laissons-le croire qu'il a l'aval. Il veut des « conversations » avec moi et je peux les lui accorder.

Je coupai court aux protestations que j'entendais déjà s'élever.

– Il essayera de me manipuler, c'est une certitude. Je l'ai dans ma tête depuis l'enfance. L'ai-je déjà laissé faire plus d'une fois ? Vous savez comme moi ce que j'ai perdu en le laissant s'introduire dans mon esprit, dis-je sèchement, évoquant à demi-mot ce qu'il s'était produit avec Sirius au département des Mystères.

Je me blâmais encore pour sa mort, plus que pour celle de n'importe qui. Chacun eut la décence de ne pas répondre quoi que ce soit à cela et je quittai la pièce. Je reprendrai l'interrogatoire demain. Je savais que ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais contrarier un mage noir, même entravé n'était pas une brillante idée. Je savais aussi que je risquais gros, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il me voulait, quel genre d'idées tordues il avait en tête me concernant.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et, bien qu'il fasse encore jour, je m'endormis. Je me retrouvai donc à me réveiller à trois heures du matin, sans une once de fatigue. Je pris une douche rapide et descendis au rez-de-chaussée désert. Le manoir était silencieux et j'aurai presque pu le croire inhabité si je ne sentais pas la présence magique des autres à l'étage et celle encore plus persistante de Voldemort dans mes cachots. Voldemort. Dans mes cachots.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en me servant une tasse de café. Pris d'une idée subite, je saisis une deuxième tasse et quelques gâteaux. Muni de mes armes de destruction massive, je descendis aux cachots, trouvant l'idée de plus en plus ridicule à mesure que je passais les marches. Mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Tenter d'être moi-même, comme si j'avais devant moi quelqu'un que je voulais apprendre à connaître. Réellement. Comme un ami. Seulement ainsi je pourrais le faire parler.

Je savais que la seule faiblesse de Tom était l'amour parce qu'on ne lui en avait jamais témoigné. Je lui offrirai simplement la seule relation qu'il aurait dans les années à venir. Parce que j'y passerai des années à l'interroger s'il le fallait. Je ne serais en paix que le jour où il serait mort.

Alors autant être _amical_ , dans la mesure du possible, tenter d'oublier qui il était. Je poussai la porte de sa cellule d'un mouvement de doigt et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un petit cliquetis. Je fronçai les sourcils en humant l'air. C'était étrange. J'aurai juré que les protections avaient baissé d'un cran. Je balayai cette pensée, la remettant à plus tard. Même s'il m'attaquait, je savais encore me défendre.

Le clair de lune était le seul éclairage, venant d'entre les barreaux de la fenêtre. Tom était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, yeux clos. Je restai un moment immobile. Il dormait ? Voldemort dormait ? Je clignai des yeux. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'un être aussi peu humain aurait besoin de sommeil.

– Monsieur Potter, que me vaut le plaisir à une heure si tardive ou… matinale plutôt ? dit-il d'une voix traînante sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Je sursautai à presqu'en sortir de ma peau et fermai un instant les yeux, agacé. Je me dirigeai vers la table d'interrogatoire et déposai mon butin dessus avant de me laisser tomber sur une chaise.

– Je viens pour… parler. Vous écouter tout du moins.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il consentit enfin à se redresser, me toisant de ses yeux rouges qui semblaient luire dans le noir. Il se leva avec une élégance à toute épreuve et s'installa sur sa chaise, face à moi, de la même manière.

– Alors ce sera juste vous et moi…, murmura-t-il.

– Ça l'a toujours été non ? répondis-je sur le même ton en remuant distraitement ma cuillère dans mon café.

Je fis glisser l'autre tasse vers lui et il haussa un sourcil surpris avant de sourire d'un air entendu. Il hocha la tête en remerciement et saisit sa propre tasse. Je fis la même chose avec le paquet de gâteau que j'avais déjà bien entamé.

– Désolé, je sais que vous n'avez pas mangé mais je n'ai pas la force de vous préparer un truc décent. Et comme je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison…

– Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas étonné ?

– Parce que la servitude, c'est votre domaine. Pas le mien.

– Exact, dit-il en saisissant un gâteau dans le paquet.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon café en le voyant manger. Un geste si banal prenait un sens étrange lorsqu'il l'accomplissait. Le voir manger et dormir dans la même heure était certainement un choc trop grand pour moi puisque je ne pus empêcher un sourire nerveux de s'installer sur mes lèvres.

– Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous que nous parlions ? le relançai-je.

– De vous, répondit-il simplement après avoir pris une gorgée de café.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, semblant savourer le liquide, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau sur moi. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour garder une mine impassible alors que j'allais de surprise en surprise à un rythme trop intense.

– De moi ? C'est hors de question.

– Allons, je suis certain que ce vieux Dumbledore vous a déjà beaucoup parlé de moi. Mettons-nous sur un pied d'égalité dès le début, vous voulez bien ? Vous savez qui je suis. Dites-moi qui vous êtes.

La demande, pourtant simple, le paralysa.

– Nous commencerons réellement à avoir des conversations intéressantes quand vous saurez me dire cela.

Il eut un sourire et but une autre gorgée. Je l'imitai, bien plus perturbé que je ne le laissais paraître.

– Pourquoi parliez-vous de repentance. Dans l'hypothèse où nous vous relâchions, que se passerait-il ?

– Voulez-vous un mensonge comme réponse ou la vérité ?

– Devinez, ironisai-je.

– Je sais reconnaître ma défaite. J'ai passé cinquante ans de ma vie à rassembler une armée que vous avez détruite. Je n'ai pas la force de recommencer, je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste.

– J'imagine qu'il s'agit du mensonge, supposai-je en laissant mes doigts galoper sur la table.

– S'il vous plaît de le croire ainsi.

– Vous ne voulez simplement pas mourir, lançai-je, indécis quant à ses propos.

– C'est vrai, je ne veux pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Je veux voir un nouveau monde se lever dans les cendres que j'ai eu le temps de répandre, répondit-il, le regard dans le vague.

Et je compris. Je compris ce que je n'avais fait qu'effleurer du bout des doigts dans les souvenirs de l'enfance de Tom. Il était d'un charisme effrayant et, là, simplement assis devant moi, il me donnait presque envie de le croire, mais je ne devais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

– Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Pourquoi abandonner après tout ça ? Pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas une fois dehors ?

J'hochai vaguement la tête, le regard fixé dans le sien. Pourquoi était-il si certain qu'il allait sortir d'ici ?

– Vous êtes d'une perspicacité rare… Pour quelqu'un de votre âge je veux dire, dis-je avec un sourire indulgent. Alors, dites-moi ?

Il eut un sourire amusé et ne s'agaça même pas de ma remarque insolente.

– Parce que mon rôle n'a jamais été de faire éclater la vérité. Seulement de semer la graine du doute. De donner un coup de pied énergique dans la fourmilière et de tous vous regarder vous entre-tuer, vous méfier les uns des autres. Je n'ai fait que… mettre en scène la fragilité de l'attachement que les humains ont pour les autres. Je vous ai poussé au bord du précipice et j'ai regardé qui bousculait les autres pour ne pas tomber, qui tendait la main pour relever les siens.

– Je croyais que c'était les moldus que vous détestiez, relevai-je, étonné.

– Je déteste les Hommes, Monsieur Potter. Les moldus sont des Hommes, les sorciers en sont. Peu d'entre nous méritent vraiment de vivre dans ce monde et respirer le même air qu'eux m'écœure au plus haut point, je vous prie de me croire.

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifié.

– Vous… Vous êtes un psychopathe, réalisai-je soudain.

Et un narcissique.

– Enchanté, Monsieur Potter. C'est ainsi que le… psychiatre de l'orphelinat m'a désigné, en effet, avant de mourir dans des conditions suspectes quelques jours plus tard. Une chance que je sois entravé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un grand sourire un peu arrogant.

L'évidence était là mais jamais personne n'avait posé ce mot-là sur son comportement. Sans doute à cause du fait que la psychiatrie avait été davantage développée par les moldus que les sorciers. Dans un monde où le bonheur pouvait tenir dans une fiole, pourquoi s'embarrasser de longues heures de thérapies… ? Ainsi Voldemort avait été appelé sadique, mégalomane, mais psychopathe était pire. Cela signifiait que même s'il était parvenu à ses fins à savoir asservir les moldus, il ne se serait pas arrêté là. Il aurait continué à massacrer pour le plaisir de tuer et parce que les autres ne méritaient pas d'être en vie à ses yeux. Presque tous les autres du moins.

– A vos yeux, je ne mérite donc pas de faire partie de ce monde, articulai-je, un sourcil haussé.

– Vous, Monsieur Potter, êtes… différent de ces _animaux_ qui vivent autour de nous.

Alors je méritais de vivre, mais pour quelle raison… ? D'autant que ce n'était pas ce qui sautait aux yeux de prime abord, vu le nombre de tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne qu'il avait tenté de concrétiser.

– En quoi ? demandai-je.

– Vous menacez ma survie. Ce qui n'est pas envisageable. En aucun cas.

– Alors si je ne l'avais pas menacé d'aucune sorte ?

Il saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu de ma question et y répondit avec un regard cryptique :

– Aaaah… vaste question, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que je vous trouve digne de vivre est-il dû au fait que vous êtes censé être mon égal et mon destructeur ou est-ce votre personnalité qui vous rend digne, que vous menaciez mon existence ou non ?

– Vous ne me le direz donc pas ? compris-je en me concentrant à nouveau sur ma tasse.

– Non. J'apprécie le fait de vous voir vous torturer l'esprit sur des futilités telles que les « et si », dit-il d'un ton onctueux, presque charmant.

– Vous croyez réellement que je vais réfléchir à ça ?

– Vous avez posé la question, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence.

– Par curiosité. La réponse importe peu, le résultat est le même, opposai-je aussitôt, sur la défensive.

– Vous y penserez. Je suis certain que vous le ferez. Parce que la seule question que vous vous êtes toujours posé est « pourquoi moi ? ».

– Ne prétendez pas mieux me connaître que je ne me connais, m'agaçai-je avec un claquement de langue réprobateur qui le fit sourire.

– Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez toute à l'heure et vous n'avez su me répondre. Moi, je sais qui vous êtes.

– Dites-le-moi alors ? proposai-je avec un mouvement vague qui s'acheva sur le geste de remuer pour la énième fois mon fond de café.

– Vous savez très bien que je ne le ferai pas, dit-il d'un ton indulgent, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– J'aurai tenté. Dites-moi plutôt où est ce dernier Horcruxe.

– Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique, le visage très sérieux pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes.

La réponse m'interpella et je sourcillai, mal à l'aise. Il ne mentait pas. Du moins, pas à ce que je pouvais en percevoir.

– Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, sourit et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, déterminé à se taire. J'étais en train de me faire congédier dans ma propre demeure…

– Parfait, marmonnai-je en me levant.

– Je vous remercie pour ce café nocturne et vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit, Monsieur Potter, dit-il avec une politesse excessive qui me colla un frisson d'horreur dans le dos.

– Mmh, balayai-je en embarquant les tasses vides et mon paquet de gâteau dans lequel j'en piochai un.

Je le coinçai entre mes dents et quittai la salle sans un regard en arrière. Je le grignotai distraitement jusqu'au salon dans lequel je m'installai, profitant de son calme temporaire.

J'avais l'impression étrange de ne pas être face au même Voldemort. Mais avais-je souvent été face au même ? Il était chaque fois revenu dans une enveloppe différente, avec des attitudes différentes, un physique différent. La seule chose commune à chacune de ses formes avait été son obsession de me tuer. L'acquisition de son morceau d'âme l'avait-il rendu moins inhumain autrement que physiquement ? Si sa psychopathie était avérée autant dire que, même un peu plus humain, ce n'était pas gagné pour qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Je ne me comprenais même pas. J'avais tant rêvé du moment où je le tuerai que l'avoir dans mes cachots était presque sordide. Je n'arrivais ni à décrypter son attitude, ni la mienne.

Ainsi entravé, je ne le craignais plus. Je cherchais à comprendre l'homme sous la bête et je me surprenais de cela. J'avais toujours pensé que j'allais être celui qu'on devrait empêcher de le tuer à la première occasion et voilà que c'était moi qui faisais rempart. Si je pensais à ces dernières années où il avait gâché mon existence, j'avais une furieuse envie d'en finir, mais quand je songeai à Remus… Je ne parvenais qu'à penser tactique. Qu'à penser de manière pragmatique, hors de toute pulsion égoïste qui aurai pu me saisir il y a encore un an à peine. J'avais fait du chemin grâce à lui. Plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer jusqu'ici. Je lui devais tout et il était parti.

Sa mort dans des circonstances étranges auprès d'une meute de loup-garou demeurait floue. Ron et Hermione avaient refusé de m'en parler, arguant que s'en souvenir était difficile. Et ne pas savoir ne l'était pas, peut-être ? Je pouvais entendre la douleur, je pouvais entendre l'horreur. Je pouvais tout entendre mais surtout j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi on ne m'avait jamais ramené son corps. Pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé là-bas… ?

J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui avaient inondé mes yeux et me ressaisit. Il m'avait dit de faire ce qu'il me semblait être juste, quitte à tenir tête à Karen et c'est ce que je comptais faire. Je n'avais pas pu partir à la recherche des Horcruxes seul, Hermione et Ron avait tenu à ce que nous ayons le soutien de l'Ordre. Nous avions pu trouver le diadème et le médaillon avant que Voldemort ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose et ne se rende à Gringotts hier.

Pendant un an, l'Ordre avait tenu sa connaissance des Horcruxes secrète au sein du groupe. Plusieurs combats avaient eu lieu, réduisant notre nombre, celui des Mangemorts également grâce aux informations de Severus. Il avait fini par y rester lorsque son statut d'espion avait été découvert en plein combat.

Nous étions parvenus à rester plus ou moins soudés jusqu'au fiasco d'hier à la banque. Si Mondingus n'avait pas été capturé deux jours auparavant, Voldemort n'aurait jamais su que nous cherchions la coupe. Nous n'avions même pas su où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'on nous informe d'une activité suspecte à Gringotts. J'en étais encore écœuré. Nous aurions dû penser plus tôt au coffre de Bellatrix… Nous avions été si près du but. Le journal avait été détruit, la bague également ainsi que le diadème et le médaillon. Même Nagini avait été exécutée par Neville lors des combats pendant que je tenais Voldemort à l'écart. Nous avions fini par battre en retraite et j'étais resté sonné de mon combat plusieurs jours.

Et voilà où nous en étions. Voldemort dans mes cachots, un Horcruxe encore dans la nature d'après lui et l'impossibilité de savoir s'il s'agissait de bluff ou pas. Tout semblait se passer exactement comme il l'avait prévu et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Même ainsi il avait l'air d'être en position de force.

C'est sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes que je m'endormis sur mon canapé, une main pendant dans le vide et la tête dans un coussin.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J' :**

Bon j'avais prévenu mais cette fic ne sera pas « rigolote » même si elle ne sera jamais hyper sombre en mode « baaaaaah trop dark, du viol, des tripes qui dégoulinent, du sang partout et du suicide dans l'air » ! Vous allez sentir deux trois références à Hannibal pour les connaisseurs :P *vive le Hannigram*  
Si dans ce chapitre le principe de « conversation » ne vous plait pas, la suite ne risque pas de vous plaire non plus, le fic est presque entièrement basée sur ces discussions entre Harry et Voldemort. J'ai essayé d'aborder le truc de manière à essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus « psychologique » (ouais 'fin pas trop non plus hein, j'ai fait psycho que deux mois lolilol !) parce que je ne crois pas avoir croisé de fics comme ça !

Hm alors **question du jour** : est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose (un film, une série, une image, une musique…) qui vous inspire à coup sûr et vous redonne un « élan créatif » ? :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel… !


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **And I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _Artmis_ : Hey ! :D Merci beaucoup ! Oh bah je suis pas très douée pour écrire des trucs plein d'actions alors je me contente de ce genre de rythme plus calme ! Heureuse que ça te paraisse intéressant, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)  
Ah oui j'aime beaucoup cette comédie musicale, les paroles sont vraiment bien foutues en plus ! Indila je connais beaucoup moins cela dit !  
Merci pour ta review !  
A bientôt !

 **Note :**

Helloooo there ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette ficlet bizarre mais qui semble vous plaire ! Je suis super contente, vraiment ! Les chapitres sont plus longs comme d'habitude, celui-ci fait 9 pages word :)

Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil, ça me motive à me bouger pour publier plus vite !

Correction assurée par les géniales Ijiini et mlle-lys27 :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Troisième**

Je fus réveillé par des bruits de conversation autour de moi et j'émergeai juste pour être plongé dans les chuchotements de quelques membres de l'Ordre déjà levés. Aussitôt, Karen me fondit dessus et ne me laissa pas le temps de m'éveiller.

– Vous avez pu en tirer quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, il refuse de parler pour le moment.

– Vous devez le faire parler par n'importe quel moyen, me contrecarra-t-elle immédiatement.

– Vous ne m'apprenez rien mais si vous pensez vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va livrer ses plus noirs secrets en une nuit, vous vous méprenez.

– Je dois savoir que vous serez prêt à nous laisser le tuer si nécessaire.

– Evidemment, confirmai-je, le ton sec. Mais ça ne presse pas. Son armée est sans-dessus-dessous et le ministère, du moins la partie encore incorruptible, pourra gérer cela, suggérai-je. Pour le moment nous le tenons à l'abri. Le manoir est protégé. Il est entravé. Même si cela prend des années, il parlera.

– Nous ne pouvons laisser ce criminel en vie si longtemps. Vous me parlez de temps mais nous n'en avons pas.

– Grindelwald est resté en vie, emprisonné à Nurmengard, jusqu'à son assassinat de la main même de Voldemort. Dumbledore a plaidé en sa faveur parce qu'il détenait des informations, lui rappelai-je doucement.

– Il ne les a jamais délivrées, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, articula-t-elle, l'air agacé.

– Parce que le seul à qui il a toujours voulu parler était Dumbledore et que ce dernier s'y est toujours refusé. Afin que les informations de Grindelwald meurent avec lui. Ce qu'il a caché dans ce monde et découvert sur la magie ne devait en aucun cas être rendu public.

– Si Voldemort meurt tranquillement de vieillesse dans une centaine d'année, parce que vous savez que c'est le minimum qu'il vivra avec sa jeunesse retrouvée, le monde sorcier ne nous le pardonnera pas. Pire encore s'il s'avère qu'il a en effet des Horcruxes dans la nature et que ceux-ci prennent le relais à sa mort, argua-t-elle avec véhémence.

– Il parlera avant. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Comme vous venez de le dire, nous avons les cent prochaines années pour le faire parler ou trouver les Horcruxes par nous-mêmes. Je suis certain qu'avec le temps je peux m'infiltrer dans sa tête et savoir s'il ment ou non, rétorquai-je en modulant ma voix pour calmer les décibels que je sentais grimper.

– Et lui dans la vôtre, vous le savez, il l'a déjà fait ! Nous jouons avec le feu !

– Nous jouons avec la paix ! Elle sera installée, dès lors que les Mangemorts restants sauront qu'il a été fait prisonnier ! Ses fidèles seront dispersés. Si nous le tuons maintenant nous courrons à notre perte, tentai-je de lui expliquer, me pinçant l'arête du nez. Ecoutez, Karen, s'il vous plait… Nous avons eu assez de perte. Peut-être que vous avez raison… peut-être que nous reportons juste la guerre parce que Voldemort reviendra. Mais le pays est déjà à genou. Je _suis_ à genou. Reconstruisons-nous. Nous avons des années pour prévoir son retour et préparer la future génération à l'endiguer. Peut-être même serai-je encore là.

– J'ai un fils, _Monsieur Potter._ Je refuse qu'il mène les batailles que j'ai refusé de mener.

Je baissai la tête, soupirant largement.

– Alors vous préférez qu'il meure maintenant plutôt qu'il vive et se batte plus tard ? C'est un sursis certes, mais un sursis qu'il faudra exploiter pour une future victoire. Cela ne m'enchante pas, croyez-moi. Mais c'est la solution la moins risquée. Je vous promets de faire le maximum, lui dis-je, plus sincère que jamais.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel elle sembla presque flancher. Et je crus un instant qu'enfin nous pourrions nous entendre sur quelque chose. Puis son regard se durcit et je fermai les yeux un instant, défait.

– Torturez-le, dit-elle soudain. Vous savez son passé. Vous connaissez ses faiblesses.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple, c'est loin de l'être, marmonnai-je en me passant une main lasse sur le visage.

– C'est simple. Snape a laissé un tas de potions aux effets dévastateurs. L'endoloris a fait ses preuves également.

Je me relevai d'un bond. Les autres commençaient à discuter entre eux, attendant que je réponse alors que j'entamai les cent pas dans la pièce, mes mains fourrageant nerveusement dans mes cheveux. J'avais tellement conscience de là où elle voulait amener la conversation… Et je ne voulais pas.

– Nous avons le temps, je refuse d'en arriver à ces extrémités tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. J'aime autant qu'il ne se ferme pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord tout tenter, de la manière le plus saine possible. Je refuse de devenir comme lui.

– Alors usez de Légilimencie, votre lien peut vous permettre de le pousser à bout mentalement ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

– Je n'userai pas de torture sur lui ! aboyai-je d'une voix forte, faisant taire toutes les personnes présentes. Vous ne me transformerez pas en monstre. Il n'a jamais pu réussir, vous n'y parviendrez pas non plus. Mes limites se situent ici, Karen, veillez bien à ne pas les franchir à nouveau !

– Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir…

– Je ne suis pas une arme, Karen ! Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain ! répliquai-je aussitôt, d'une voix polaire, mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

Je crus qu'elle allait m'égorger de ses mains et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, appréciant les réactions muettes des membres de l'Ordre. Neville me posa une main sur l'épaule et je me calmai un peu. Karen quitta la pièce, la démarche droite et sèche.

– Harry, peut-être qu'elle a raison, intervint Ron. Si c'était la seule solution est-ce que tu le ferais ?

– Non.

Ron sembla presque agacé de ma réponse.

– Si j'avais le lien que tu as avec lui, je ne rechignerai pas à l'exploiter.

– Ron…, murmura Hermione, horrifiée.

– Sauf que tu ne l'as pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que sait ! Si je rentre dans sa tête, je lui ouvre la mienne. Un tas d'informations, de cicatrices qu'il n'a plus qu'à rouvrir de quelques mots acérés !

Je me tus, mais ne pus empêcher la remarque pleine de venin qui se faufila de mon cerveau jusqu'à mes lèvres :

– Tu sais, Ron, si j'avais été à ta place pendant la mission avec Remus, je ne l'aurai pas laissé se sacrifier pour couvrir vos erreurs et vous protéger. Et j'aurai eu la décence de ramener son corps, crachai-je avec une hargne que je ne me connaissais pas.

Voilà. C'était lâché. Ce que je n'avais jamais osé dire, l'accusation muette. J'étais injuste quelque part, je le savais. Mais si… Bon sang s'ils n'avaient pas tant insisté pour l'accompagner.

Hermione porta une main à ses lèvres et s'enfuit de la salle en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle suintait une telle culpabilité…Je n'arrivais même pas à me sentir désolé pour elle. Si on m'avait laissé accompagner Remus, j'aurais été certain de mourir avec lui ou de nous voir survivre tous les deux. Nous nous étions bien trop entraînés ensembles pour que l'un s'en sorte et pas l'autre. Nous serions morts tous les deux ou aurions fui ensembles.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Harry, dit Ron, les poings serrés, fixant le pas de la porte où Hermione avait disparu.

– Oh, vraiment ? Je ne peux pas essayer de comprendre comment Remus a pu mourir en se sacrifiant pour vous mais toi tu as le droit de me demander de sacrifier ma santé mentale pour le plus Grand Bien ? Tu m'excuseras, Ron, mais je me permets de le faire ! Ce… caprice que vous avez fait pour y aller avec lui parce que vous ne vouliez plus juste servir de larbins au sein de l'Ordre. Si au moins vous aviez reçu un entraînement… ! Mais non, vous vous êtes proposés alors que j'aurai dû y aller avec lui.

Cette fois, je me tournai vers Karen.

– Et vous ! Ne croyez pas un instant que j'ai oublié ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez préféré envoyer deux jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés sur le terrain alors que moi, son partenaire d'entraînement, m'étais proposé ! Sa mort est sur votre conscience, soyez-en certaine.

Elle me toisa, plissant les yeux.

– De quoi m'accusez-vous exactement, Monsieur Potter ? lança-t-elle, la voix trop calme.

– Oh je n'accuse de rien, je me contente de soulever quelques détails que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

– C'était une erreur de jugement de ma part, je m'en suis déjà excusée.

– Vos excuses sont du venin, lui lançai-je avec dégoût.

Ses fichues excuses ne ramèneraient jamais Remus. Ses excuses n'avaient été qu'un mensonge.

Je jetai un œil à Ron qui avait baissé la tête en signe d'excuse, mais je sentais que j'entendrais encore cette remarque sur le fait de m'envoyer droit dans l'esprit de Tom. Il ne changerait pas d'avis et avait apparemment traduit à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas. J'étais _sacrifiable_. Pour le plus grand bien. Et il y a encore un an, j'aurai sans doute accédé à leur requête. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand nous avions enfin le temps qui nous manquait et une solution pour que tout soit arrêté sans que je ne meure. C'était égoïste, j'en avais conscience. Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser autrement. Pas quand je pouvais vivre quand même et ne pas accomplir cette foutue prophétie qui me condamnait de manière presque certaine.

Leur insistance à me voir le tuer était… dérangeante. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de sang sur les mains. Comme si tout le monde n'avait pas déjà assez sali son âme. La prise de Neville se renforça et je croisai le regard de Ginny qui semblait profondément chamboulée. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et je sus qu'elle me soutiendrait. Notre histoire n'avait jamais pu marcher et aucun de nous n'en avait tenu rancune à l'autre. J'étais resté en bons termes avec elle. Plus qu'en bons termes quand on constatait que j'arrivais davantage à rester avec elle qu'avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Je savais que j'étais injuste avec eux mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment la mort de Remus avait pu être possible. Les envoyer sans entraînement avait été incroyablement stupide.

Luna était prostrée dans son coin avec George qui lui parlait à voix basse. Le jeune homme s'était assombri et je me rendis compte à quel point nous étions tous plus morts que vifs. Les pertes que nous avions subies étaient trop lourdes à porter. Molly et Arthur était restés au Terrier avec Charlie. Bill avait regagné la France avec Fleur pour y chercher une aide quelconque. Maugrey était mort, Tonks aussi, brisant le cœur de Remus. Andromeda avait écopé d'un double deuil et avait hérité de leur enfant à élever. Elle s'était naturellement retirée de l'Ordre, ne se sentant plus apte à combattre.

Parfois j'avais envié les morts. Eux ne devaient pas vivre avec l'absence pesante qu'ils laissaient comme seul réminiscence de leur passage dans nos vies. Il m'arrivait même de tant penser à eux que je doutais qu'ils aient un jour été réels. Leur mort m'apparaissait si ancrée dans mes pensées que me souvenir d'eux vivants était comme une illusion mélancolique au tranchant fatal. Souvent, c'était même moi que je croyais mort. Comme si je n'étais déjà plus qu'une ombre.

Je quittai la pièce brutalement, ne supportant plus leur silence.

La journée fut infructueuse. Karen insista pour descendre avec moi aux cachots et le résultat fut seulement de supporter pendant une heure durant le mutisme d'un Tom Riddle semblant se délecter de la colère de la femme. Même ses yeux bleus froids comme la glace n'arrivaient pas à masquer sa rage. J'étais resté très calme, me contentant de l'écouter poser des questions, en posant quand elle me le demandait. Il ne répondait qu'à moi et ignorait avec un dédain incroyable les questions de Lloyd. Il éludait les miennes bien sûr, mais au moins faisait-il l'effort de délier sa langue. J'aurai pu en être satisfait si cela ne signifiait pas que Karen allait me forcer à faire des choses que je ne tenais absolument pas à faire.

Elle insista d'ailleurs pour que je ne lui amène aucun repas le midi. J'eus beau protester, elle ne voulut rien savoir et je capitulai. Si c'était-là sa seule condition pour me laisser mener à bien ma… conversation de ce soir, alors ce n'était pas trop demander.

Pour autant, je ne pouvais simplement pas le laisser mourir de faim dans mes cachots. Je devais le maintenir en vie au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. J'attendis que tout le monde soit couché pour descendre, ne souhaitant ni être dérangé pendant, ni être pressé de questions après. Nous avions convenus que chacune de mes conversations avec lui serait l'objet d'un débriefing avec l'Ordre au complet qui m'indiquerait ensuite quelle orientation je devais donner au dialogue. J'étais persuadé que les choses ne se feraient jamais ainsi. Et ils n'auraient aucun moyen de vérifier que je disais la vérité.

Je m'étonnais encore une fois des protections que je sentis affaiblie. Je ne me souvenais pas y avoir touché d'une quelconque manière. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon sort avait peut-être raté et sa puissance était descendante. Il faudrait que je songe à le revoir. Mais c'était étrange et je ne pris aucunement le temps de les raffermir. S'il avait voulu nous tuer tous, nul doute qu'aucune entrave ne l'en aurait empêché.

Je doutais cependant qu'il puisse sortir du Manoir impunément et cette protection suffisait à me rassurer. Cette demeure était un héritage de mes parents que j'avais pu recevoir à mes dix-sept ans, protégé au moins autant que Poudlard si ce n'était davantage. J'y avais élu domicile, estimant que vivre à Square Grimmaurd était trop difficile. J'avais insisté un long moment avant que Remus et Tonks acceptent d'y vivre avec moi et c'était sous mon toit que la jeune femme avait mis au monde leur fils.

Je passai la porte des cachots sur les coups de minuit et Tom était simplement allongé sur son lit, comme la veille, les yeux clos. Je savais que je détesterai le moment où il les ouvrirait. Le moment où je devrais prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'égorger sur le champ. Je signalai inutilement ma présence en abattant sèchement une assiette sur la table, avec une fourchette en bois. L'Ordre ayant décrété qu'une véritable fourchette aurait été trop dangereuse. Oui… Enfin l'homme en lui-même était dangereux et si Voldemort me tuait à coups de fourchette au moins je finirai ma vie en riant. C'était absurde et il sembla penser la même chose en se levant et en la voyant.

– Ce n'est pas de mon fait, me défendis-je vaguement, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise avec une élégance presque dérangeante. Je l'observai faire, scrutant la moindre de ses expressions. Il ne vérifia même pas si le plat était empoisonné, se contentant d'une œillade un peu arrogante. Je haussai un sourcil pour toute réponse. Si j'avais voulu le tuer je l'aurai déjà fait. Et certainement pas avec du poison.

Il mangea en silence et je l'observai faire, les bras croisés, bien installé dans ma chaise. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva enfin la tête vers moi après plusieurs longues minutes sans me regarder une seule fois.

Son regard se fit perçant et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il me sondait bien plus que je ne le voulais. Ses yeux détaillèrent mon contour sans jamais se fixer sur mon corps. Il émit un « Mmh » concentré avant de sourire. Il cligna des yeux et son regard perdit en intensité, se posant à nouveau sur moi.

– Vous avez tué… beaucoup. Plus que moi. J'ai rarement vu âme plus abîmée que la vôtre, c'est surprenant venant du Leader de la Lumière, dit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il avait raison. Et, _ça_ , ça me tuait. Là où lui ne se salissait que peu les mains et faisait faire le sale boulot à ses fidèles, moi, j'avais tué plus que de raison. Plus que je pensais devoir le faire dans cette guerre. A mon tableau de chasse, plus d'une quinzaine de noms. Au sien, bien moins.

– Je ne suis pas le Leader de l'Ordre.

– Cette Karen ne l'est pas non plus. C'est un petit animal qui aboie beaucoup mais qui est terrorisé.

Il laissa passer un silence et rebondit sur le sujet Karen tant que celui-ci était abordé :

– Que signifiait ce que vous lui avez dit dans le coffre à Gringotts ? Que sous-entendiez-vous ?

– Oh rien, j'affirmai plutôt. Et ce n'est rien que vous ne vouliez savoir, je peux vous l'assurer.

Je me promis de retenter de poser la question plus tard. Son ton avait été trop ferme et je ne voulais pas qu'il se braque si vite. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau, paradoxalement douce et tranchante.

– Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter… Qu'avez-vous ressenti en tuant ?

Mon masque impassible s'effondra en un instant et je blêmis. Il sonda le changement avec un regard appréciateur.

– Rien du tout, répondis-je prudemment.

– Vous mentez, m'asséna-t-il en posant ses coudes sur la table, installant son menton au-dessus de ses mains jointes.

– J'étais… je ne sais pas… écœuré.

– Vous mentez encore.

– J'étais terrifié, chaque fois que je l'ai fait, c'était pour me défendre, affirmai-je avec plus de force.

Voldemort émit un son désapprobateur, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

– Trois réponses, trois mensonges. Est-ce que je devrais me taire, Monsieur Potter ? Je suis honnête avec vous ou je vous dis clairement que je ne veux pas répondre. Si nous ne jouons pas selon les mêmes règles, nous allons avoir un désaccord. Alors ? Cette question vous dérange-t-elle au point que vous ne vouliez pas y répondre ?

Je restai figé. J'étais coincé. Si je ne répondais pas, il en tirerait ses conclusions. Si je mentais il se taisait, si j'analysais mes émotions c'était moi que je perdais en chemin.

– J'étais heureux de les tuer, crachai-je. Ça vous va comme ça ?

– Mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore tout.

– Vous vous en contenterez.

– Dites-le. A qui irai-je donc répéter les noirceurs de votre âme ? souffla-t-il. L'ai-je déjà fait ? C'est entre vous et moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Peut-être que c'était un jeu pour lui. Il me laissait me dévoiler pour mieux entrer dans ma psyché. Il sentait que je mentais. Je n'avais aucun autre choix que de répondre en espérant pouvoir lui retourner ses interrogations insistantes.

– Très bien. J'ai aimé les tuer. Parce que j'estimais qu'ils le méritaient et qu'en les tuant, eux, c'était un peu de vous que j'exécutais.

– Là, nous détenons un soupçon de vérité. Mais il y a un mot que vous vous refusez, Monsieur Potter. Dites-le.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

– Oh si, vous voyez parfaitement. Vous l'avez senti courir dans vos veines, dévorer parfois votre humanité et vous l'avez vu dans le reflet que vous renvoyaient les yeux de ceux que la mort a fauché pour vous, souffla-t-il et je me fichais.

Comment… ?

– Comment je le sais ? dit-il, semblant lire mes pensées. J'ai ressenti la même chose.

– Je ne suis pas comme vous.

– Bien sûr que non. Vous connaissez l'encombrement des remords, moi, j'ignore tout de ce que c'est. Dites-le.

Je restai silencieux un moment, le poing serré sur ma cuisse avant de relever mon regard et de planter mes yeux dans les siens.

– Le pouvoir. J'ai ressenti le pouvoir et j'ai… aimé. Sur le coup. Jamais au point de recommencer, jamais sans ressentir de remords la seconde qui suivait.

– Vous voyez, Monsieur Potter, la vérité même toute en nuance, n'est pas si difficile à être mise à nue.

Je me tus, conscient qu'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin en proférant un mensonge me desservirait. Voldemort se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise, me fixant sans discontinuer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

– Que voulez-vous contre votre libération ? finis-je par lâcher.

– Ma libération ? Qui a parlé d'être libéré ? demanda-t-il, feignant un étonnement presque parfait.

– Vous nous tenez. Soit vous n'avez aucun Horcruxe et nous n'aurons aucun moyen de le savoir ce qui vous assure d'être maintenu en vie. Soit vous en avez et n'attendez qu'une chose : que l'on vous tue pour que vous renaissiez ailleurs.

Il eut un sourire presque joueur et pianota de ses longs doigts pâles sur la table.

– Pour vous remercier de votre honnêteté, bien qu'un peu encouragée, je consens à vous dire une chose et une seulement : je ne vous ai jamais menti. J'ai parfois éludé, détourné, je l'admets… Mais jamais je ne vous ai menti, me dit-il avec une telle sincérité que je m'en trouvai bouche bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je me raclai la gorge et consentis à répondre :

– Ne pas mentir ne signifie pas dire la vérité.

– Vous commencez à comprendre. A vous de voir où se situent les demi-vérités, les vérités dissimulées… Vous voyez, l'honnêteté par l'honnêteté. C'est ce que vous gagnerez si votre comportement me paraît correct.

Je me levai, incapable d'en entendre plus. Il jouait avec moi. Et je marchais… Je marchais consciemment, entendant les pièges et pourtant je m'y précipitais à dessein comme si rien ne pouvait défaire mon envie de décrypter ses mots parés de soie, ses phrases sibyllines et ses inflexions jouées comme une partition à la perfection.

Je quittai la pièce, envoyant ses couverts à la cuisine d'un coup de baguette. Je m'affalai contre le battant de la porte close.

« _Je ne vous ai jamais menti_ »

A l'éclairage de cette nouvelle indication, je me repassai nos conversations. En admettant que ça ne soit pas un mensonge, cela signifiait que tout ce qu'il avait affirmé était vrai et qu'il ne m'avait jamais menti directement. Il avait cependant pu mentir à d'autres. Je songeai à la manière dont il s'était adressé à Lloyd. Lui avait-il menti à elle ? La jugeait-il indigne d'être réceptrice de SA vérité ? Pourtant il m'avait également affirmé avoir encore au moins un Horcruxe dans ce monde. A Karen il avait parlé de plusieurs.

Donc, si je décidais de me fier à son seul code pour décrypter ses paroles il avait bel et bien un Horcruxe restant, mais seulement un. Je fronçai les sourcils. Alors pourquoi ne me parler que d'un seul et signifier à Karen qu'il en existait plusieurs. Il savait clairement quelque chose que j'ignorais et un sentiment étrange me prit.

Je décidai de garder cette conversation pour moi. J'aurai tout le temps de broder quelque chose à dire à l'Ordre. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je tire tout cela au clair. J'avais l'impression désagréable d'être une arme pour chacun des camps et je n'aimais pas ça.

J'eus le malheur de trouver Karen qui m'attendait à la sortie des cachots, elle sonda mon visage et je me recomposai un visage impassible au plus vite, mais trop tard elle avait vu mon trouble. Elle ne me posa aucune question, semblant obtenir les réponses qu'elle souhaitait d'un regard : celle que m'envoyer là-bas était trop risqué et agitait mes nerfs plus que de raison. Elle se détacha du mur et monta à l'étage.

Je ne montai pas tout de suite me coucher, préférant sortir faire un tour sur le domaine paisible. Je profitai autant que le pus de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de son silence qui gagna bientôt mon esprit. Je finis par me laisser tomber dans mon lit plusieurs heures plus tard, la tête vide d'avoir été trop remplie.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J' :**

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! On rentre un peu plus dans la manipulation je pense ! Donc les conversations sont un peu plus « complexes » et alambiquées haha ! Mais c'était le but d'en arriver là sur leurs discussions !

Aussi, je voulais juste dire que j'ai essayé de _pas_ faire du bashing de Ron et Hermione, d'autant que c'est des persos que j'aime assez ^^ Dans ma fic c'est juste comme ça, Harry est assez isolé, très dur dans leur jugement et en même temps assez juste puisque indirectement Remus est en effet mort par leur faute... Voilà pour ce point-là :)

Je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui révisent leurs exams ! Je compatis très fort !

Je pense que je vais publier cette fic un peu à « l'envie » donc peut-être qu'il y aura plus d'un chap' par semaine. En tout cas il y en aura toujours au moins un/semaine, c'est sûr !

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !

A tout vite :D

Lot of love,

Jelyel :)


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **And I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Note :**

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre qui rentre un peu plus encore dans le vif du sujet !

Merci pour vos reviews et merci encore à Ijiini et mlle-lys27 pour leur correction ! :)

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatrième**

Les jours suivants, Karen m'interdit formellement de descendre aux cachots. Elle les faisait garder par Owens et Clark qui lui obéissaient aveuglement. Elle avait vu mon trouble en sortant de nuit des cachots et je sentais la méfiance de l'Ordre augmenter. Pas forcément envers moi mais envers ce que Voldemort pouvait faire comme dégât sur moi. Pourtant ça n'avait pas eu l'air de trop les déranger quand ils m'avaient demandé d'user de tortures psychiques sur lui.

J'avais tenté de la confronter mais je sentais qu'il valait mieux que je fasse profil bas, que je les laisse réaliser que toutes leurs tentatives étaient inutiles. Elle avait raison sur un point : parler avec lui me foutait en l'air. Elle l'avait exprimé clairement et je n'avais pu qu'approuver. Mais qui pouvait garder son sang-froid devant un tel personnage ? Alors j'attendais calmement mon heure, en priant pour que leurs « conversations » avec lui ne le ferme pas complètement.

J'avais remué dans tous les sens les informations que j'avais pu obtenir à demi-mots de lui. La vérité c'était qu'il me hantait, maintenant plus jamais alors que sa présence semblait être partout autour de moi, comme si dans mon sillage, son ombre me suivait. L'avoir dans mes cachots était trop étrange et je passai mon temps à ruminer là-dessus, me rendant à peine compte que toutes mes pensées n'allaient plus que dans son sens.

Lloyd m'évita consciencieusement, ne répondant à aucune de mes questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient en bas avec Voldemort, voyant le défilé de membres de l'Ordre qui y descendait pour l'interroger. A voir leurs airs furieux, les choses ne devaient certainement pas se passer comme prévu. Je redoutais ce qu'ils faisaient. Je redoutais de savoir et pourtant je fus contraint de le découvrir près de deux semaines plus tard. Je n'avais pu communiquer par aucun moyen avec lui, me contentant de lui envoyer ses repas par magie afin d'être certain qu'ils ne le laissent pas crever de faim sous mon propre toit. Karen finit par venir me voir, un soir, alors que je faisais les cent pas dans mon bureau. Elle ne frappa même pas et ouvrit la porte.

– Mais je vous en prie, Karen, entrez donc, lui dis-je d'un ton mielleux.

– Nous avons tout essayé pour le faire parler, Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-elle abruptement.

– Tout ? tiquai-je.

– Tout, confirma-t-elle, le visage dur.

– Je suppose que vous en avez tiré une masse conséquente d'informations, ironisai-je.

– Il refuse de parler même sous torture à quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

Elle venait de confirmer ce que je craignais.

– Torture ? Pardon ?! Je croyais avoir été clair !

– Vous n'êtes pas en charge ici Monsieur Potter et les actes de guerre sont difficilement évitables !

– Vous savez que la violence lui est familière ! Non seulement vous ne valez pas mieux que lui, mais en plus, vous l'avez peut-être décidé à ne plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de vieillesse dans MES cachots ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes une petite idiote pleine de suffisance, Karen !

Je quittai la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, semblant prête à me découper en morceau. Je lui lançai un regard dégoûté et pris le chemin des cahots.

– Ecartez-vous ! hurlai-je à Clark et Owens.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, semblant hésiter.

– Faites-le ou je le fais moi-même.

Cette fois ils me libérèrent le passage et je dévalai les marches, fermant la porte à double tour derrière moi, murmurant sort sur sort. Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils en sentant les protections raffermies. La fluctuation des sorts d'entrave était étonnante.

J'ouvris la porte de la cellule et y entrai avec fracas. La table était tâchée et une odeur de sang frais s'élevait dans la pièce. J'avisai la silhouette de Voldemort allongée sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête mais une expression moins impassible sur le visage. Il se releva un peu quand il me vit.

– Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous accueillir en me levant, Monsieur Potter, dit-il avant d'étouffer un grognement pour se rallonger.

Son torse nu était couvert de plaies plus ou moins profondes qui risquaient de s'infecter. Il semblait qu'aucun centimètre carré de sa peau n'ait été épargnée. Il avait également un œil ecchymosé et une lèvre entaillée.

– Vous êtes venus continuer le travail de vos charmants petits camarades ?

– Non, soufflai-je, incapable de ne pas froncer les sourcils devant l'horreur que je voyais.

Même les membres de l'Ordre laissés au Mangemorts et que nous avions pu libérer le mois dernier n'avaient porté de tels stigmates. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient craqué bien avant, parce que la haine des Mangemorts n'était pas dirigée sur ces victimes directement, mais plutôt sur moi. J'agitai ma baguette, conjurant une trousse de premiers soins.

– On pourrait presque se demander si ce n'est pas des Mangemorts qui m'ont capturé, vous ne trouvez pas ? Finalement quelle est la différence entre mon camp et le vôtre ? m'interpella-t-il d'un ton badin.

Je serrai les dents et lui tendis la trousse. Il allait se démerder avec ça. Pas question que je le soigne. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

– Nous ne tuons pas d'innocents, lâchai-je alors qu'il la saisissait.

– Cela vous donne donc le droit de torturer les coupables ? D'exercer également le pouvoir de vie et de mort ? De dispenser votre justice vous-même ? Vous ne valez rien de plus que ces imbéciles qui me suivent.

– Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à venir.

Il ouvrit la trousse et fouilla un instant dedans. J'avais un instant oublié qu'il avait vécu dans le monde moldu, aussi je m'étonnais quelques secondes de l'aisance avec laquelle il mania compresses, désinfectants et autres bandages. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention au fait que des ciseaux étaient dans la trousse. Je le surveillai juste les utiliser du coin de l'œil.

– Et pourtant vous voilà, dit-il au bout d'un moment, serrant les dents en recousant sans anesthésie une plaie plus profonde. Nos conversations commençaient à me manquer. Les autres étaient si… fades. Vous ne torturez pas, Monsieur Potter, quelle grandeur d'âme. Votre limite est-elle donc là alors que tuer de sang-froid ne vous dérange plus ? Je vous ai vu faire. Vous prenez plaisir à donner la mort, pas à faire souffrir. Vous n'avez pas le sadisme de vos camarades. Eux ne veulent pas me tuer, ils veulent me faire payer. Vous… que voulez-vous Monsieur Potter ?

– Je veux que vous me regardiez dans les yeux quand je prendrai votre vie, comme vous avez pris celle de mes parents, répondis-je d'une voix dure. Je ne prendrai pas plaisir à vous voir souffrir. Mais à vous voir mourir…

– Oh nous en revenons donc à cela. Vos parents m'ont par trois fois attaqués. Ils m'auraient tué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation s'ils avaient pu. Là où je leur ai laissé le choix.

– Aucun parent n'aurait laissé un homme assassiner leur enfant, répondis-je avant de serrer les dents.

Planter l'aiguille pour la première fois dans sa chair à vif lui arracha un grognement de douleur et je détournai le regard. Discuter de la mort de mes parents avec lui… Comme s'il s'agissait d'un agréable souvenir commun.

– Non, d'ailleurs personne non plus n'est assez cruel pour savoir comment sauver une si jolie famille et ne pas le faire au nom du pouvoir.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? articulai-je difficilement.

Il continua son soin avec une adresse qui me surprit.

– Oh, il ne vous en a jamais rien dit… Voyons Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous donc pas hérité d'un artefact d'une rare puissance… Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'une relique de la Mort, une cape d'invisibilité. Que dis-je, LA cape d'invisibilité. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi elle vous avait été remise par Dumbledore lui-même ?

Je pâlis brutalement.

– Que sous-entendez-vous ? murmurai-je.

Il eut un sourire et coinça le fil de la suture entre ses dents et le coupa d'un coup.

– Je ne sous-entends rien. J'énonce des faits, rapportés par ce traître de Snape. Dumbledore a toujours eu une obsession pour ces trois reliques que vous connaissez très certainement : la cape pour déjouer la mort, la baguette qui ne perd jamais un duel, la pierre qui ramène les morts à un semblant de vie. Ce vieil imbécile a toujours échoué à les posséder toutes les trois en même temps malgré son acharnement. Le soir de la mort de vos parents, il venait de mettre la main sur la deuxième. Il avait demandé à votre père de lui prêter sa cape, pour un faux prétexte sans doute. Il leur a retiré le seul moyen de se sauver ce soir-là. Et le simple fait qu'il ne l'ait pas mentionné le rend coupable.

Je restai figé, interdit, remuant l'information.

– Vous mentez…

– Jamais.

– Ça ne change rien, c'est vous qui avez tenu la baguette qui les a tué.

– Et c'est Dumbledore qui leur a retiré leur seul protection. Ce que j'ai fait était un acte de guerre. Tout comme vous avez tué mes fidèles avec le sang-froid que confère le contexte.

– Et vous croyez peut-être que cela excuse vos actes ?! rugis-je en me relevant, passant une main rageuse dans mes cheveux.

– Les excuser non, jamais. Les comprendre de la manière la plus pragmatique possible, oui. Avec tout le recul que les évènements apportent, dit-il distraitement en appliquant une compresse de désinfectant sur une plaie à vif, sans ciller.

– Vous avez démarré cette guerre, l'Ordre n'a fait que se défendre.

– Oh vraiment, nous allons donc débattre du « c'est toi qui as commencé, moi je me suis abaissé à ton niveau » ? Belle maturité. Vous avez répondu à la violence par la violence, il s'agissait de votre choix. L'escalade de la violence… quelle belle invention ! Elle pousse les hommes que l'on croyait bons à révéler la bête en eux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment l'Ordre pouvait-il répondre autrement ? lui opposai-je sèchement. Il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire pendant que vous massacriez !

– Ça, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous êtes la Lumière, je suis les Ténèbres, lâcha-t-il, semblant très amusé, comme si je venais de faire une blague particulièrement spirituelle.

– Ah donc c'est votre seule réponse ? Vous faites des trucs méchants parce que vous êtes méchants et nous, nous devons faire des trucs gentils parce que nous sommes gentil ? ironisai-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

– Non ce que je suis en train de vous dire est la chose suivante : il n'y aucune notion de bien et de mal en temps de guerre. Voyez par vous-mêmes, vous êtes « poussés » à la violence et devenez pire que les Mangemorts que vous combattez avec tant de hargne. Pouvez-vous encore vous réclamer serviteurs absolus du bien ? L'un de vous a-t-il encore une âme pure ? Voilà où je veux en venir Monsieur Potter. Rien de noir, rien de blanc. Juste l'obscurité en chacun de nous qui étouffe doucement la lumière jusqu'à l'annihiler.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, soufflai-je. On n'étouffe jamais la lumière. On peut la cacher, la recouvrir de toutes nos forces mais elle pulse toujours, quelque part en chacun de nous. Même si nous choisissons de ne plus la voir, de ne plus l'écouter.

A ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire, me regardant comme quelque chose de particulièrement attendrissant, presque pathétique.

– Si je suis votre raisonnement, vous pensez donc qu'il y a encore de la lumière en moi ?

Je le fixai dans les yeux, attendant que son rire se tarisse et que son sourire s'efface un peu. Il attendait réellement ma réponse, comme si cela comptait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans doute par soucis de mieux cerner ma naïveté. Je hochai la tête et il haussa un sourcil surpris, comme amusé.

– Je crois qu'il y en a eu. Je crois que la vie vous a offert un potentiel. Le même que le mien, vous qui parlez si souvent de nos ressemblances. Ce qui diffère c'est le chemin que l'on a choisi, la manière d'exploiter ce potentiel. Vous avez choisi d'être malheureux, Tom. Pas moi. Je sais encore rire, pleurer, hurler craquer parfois, aimer, haïr, mais au moins je me sens vivant. Vous avez si peur de la mort que je ne suis même pas sûr que vous sachiez ce que c'est d'être vivant.

Il me fixa longuement, fouillant mon regard et je restai concentré sur mes barrières d'Occlumencie en cas d'attaque. Je ne mentais pas, il le savait.

– Je n'ai pas choisi d'être malheureux. Je ne le suis pas, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent.

– Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez ce que c'est que d'être heureux ? Pas le concept, le ressenti.

– Ce que vous appelez humanité, Monsieur Potter, je l'appelle faiblesse, m'accorda-t-il un peu sèchement pour toute réponse.

– Alors votre mère était faible, n'est-ce pas ? lançai-je, insolent, en m'éloignant de deux pas pour lui tourner le dos.

Je le sentis se relever et je me tournai juste à temps pour me retrouver face à ses yeux rouges. Je reculais jusqu'à cogner contre la table et y appuyer mes mains pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Il fouilla mes yeux, un rictus étrange aux lèvres.

– Ma mère était d'une faiblesse affligeante. Je ne suis pas né d'un amour véritable, Monsieur Potter. Je suis né d'un amour factice.

Je me concentrai pour me détourner du pic de douleur que sa proximité avec moi avait instauré. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu et ma cicatrice me lançait.

– Pas celui de votre mère. Ni pour votre père, ni pour vous.

– Vous n'en savez rien, Monsieur Potter. Et même si je vous donnais raison, pensez-vous vraiment que cela changerait quelque chose ?

– Non, murmurai-je en tentant de me dérober à sa présence intoxicante. Ne m'approchez pas ainsi, s'il vous plaît.

– Oh vous souffrez ? dit-il semblant se délecter de mon expression crispée.

Il recula de deux pas et je respirai enfin. Me trouver dans la même pièce que lui était gérable. Le fait de presque le toucher était non seulement révoltant, mais douloureux en plus de cela.

– Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez mal lorsque je vous approche ? Pourquoi moi je ne souffre pas ?

Je ne répondis rien, reprenant doucement mon souffle accéléré par la souffrance. Néanmoins je notais qu'elle avait été supportable. Chaque combat contre lui avait été une torture et cette fois-là, en quatrième année, lorsqu'il m'avait touché…

– Cela vous fait souffrir parce que vous me haïssez et que ce lien entre nous vous l'inflige. Votre propre haine vous fait souffrir. Voilà ce que votre humanité chérie vous apporte. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

– Pourquoi ne souffrez-vous pas de me toucher ? Même si la protection de ma mère ne vous empêcher pas de me toucher alors pourquoi… ?

– Parce que je ne vous hais pas, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il simplement avec un air si sincère que j'en blêmis davantage.

Je fis disparaître la trousse de soin et quittai la pièce à toute vitesse.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J' :**

Hop quatre chapitres postés ! J'espère que ça vous plaît !

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? On a une ébauche de rapprochement même si ce n'est pas encore non plus hyper visible ! Chacun essaye plutôt de déstabiliser l'autre ! J'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous éclate autant que moi héhéhé !

Je vous dis à bientôt, certainement pas avant samedi ou dimanche ! Sauf pur enthousiasme de votre part qui me pousserait à sortir de ma flemmite aiguë demain ou vendredi hahaha

Je vous couvre de bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus et de bonnes ondes avec un petit plus pour les bacheliers avec qui je compatis ! Cela dit les sujets de philo c'était cadeau hein :P

Lot of love,

Jelyel :)


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **and I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _Ange :_ Mince ton adresse n'est pas passée ! Le site bloque naturellement les adresses mail. Si tu veux me la communiquer essaye de l'écrire de cette manière blablablaarobasehotmailpointfr ^^ En tout cas je te remercie ! Tes interrogations trouveront réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! A bientôt j'espère !

 _Nepheria4_ : Merci :D

 _Morane_ : Oh merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et que ça gardera son originalité jusqu'au bout ! A bientôt !

 **Note**

Désolée, j'ai vraiment essayé de me dégager du temps ce weekend mais impossible, j'étais de festival et de fête de la musique donc vraiment mille excuse ! Je vous remercie encore pour votre enthousiasme face à cette fic ! C'est vraiment adorable et c'est super motivant pour poster régulièrement et écrire d'autres petites choses pour vous !

Toujours un grand merci à Ijiini et mlle-lys27 pour la relecture !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas de page ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinquième**

Je tombai sur Karen en sortant et la mine furieuse qu'elle affichait ne me plaisait pas. Pas plus que celui d'incompréhension de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Kingsley paraissait soucieux, tout comme Hermione. Ron avait l'air de ne plus me reconnaître, comme si une autre personne se tenait devant lui. Seuls Ginny, Luna et Neville essayaient de tempérer certains membres plus virulents qui voulaient clairement me faire payer mon petit numéro.

– Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas…

– Aussitôt que cette affaire avec lui est terminée, je quitte l'Ordre, annonçai-je, la coupant.

Les autres se turent, médusés.

– _Karen_ , tous les membres que vous avez envoyé le torturer, l'ont-ils fait pour obtenir des informations ou comme revanche personnelle ? lançai-je abruptement.

Un grand silence s'installa et tous ceux qui étaient descendus aux cachots s'entre-regardèrent certains presque honteux.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Depuis quand la torture fait partie de nos habitudes ? Nous tuons parfois par nécessité et ça me donne déjà envie de vomir, mais la torture est un choix.

– C'est la seule solution, rétorqua Owens. Nous avons besoin de ses informations.

– Non ! Vous avez besoin de vous venger. D'ailleurs, le résultat est époustouflant, ironisai-je.

Un autre silence s'installa, lourd.

– Harry, tu ne peux pas quitter l'Ordre, murmura Ron.

– Je le peux et je le ferai. C'est la dernière fois que je vous aide. J'obtiendrai ces informations. Après cela, oubliez-moi.

– Harry… Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui parle à travers toi… Quitter l'Ordre… Dumbledore voulait que…

– Personne ne sait ce que Dumbledore voulait. Pas même moi sur qui il a lâché une tonne d'informations dont je ne sais même pas quoi faire désormais. Si ses plans étaient si exacts, alors, même maintenant, je saurai comment agir. Mais je doute qu'il se soit attendu à ce que cela se passe comme ça. A l'instant où vous avez décidé de mêler l'Ordre à la recherche des Horcruxes, vous nous avez condamnés. Si je les avais cherché seul, j'aurai détruit chacun d'eux dans l'ombre, jusqu'à le tuer finalement, dis-je d'une voix dure.

Je savais que ce n'était pas mérité, que je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais j'avais l'intime conviction que tout aurait pu se passer autrement, mais il avait fallu que Karen s'en mêle et, à travers elle, le Ministère.

Je vis pourtant que la remarque de Ron avait fait mouche et la méfiance que je detectai dans certains regards me blessa plus que je n'aurai voulu l'admettre.

– Monsieur Potter, je dois être certaine qu'il ne vous a pas sous son emprise, déclara calmement Karen, ses yeux bleus me sondant. Ou qu'il n'est pas en train de vous ramener à son… point de vue particulier.

Je restai horrifié un moment de l'accusation à peine dissimulée.

– Il ne m'a pas… Il me déteste, pourquoi il chercherait à m'avoir de son côté ? Il sait que je suis le dernier qu'il pourra convaincre du bien-fondé de ses actions !

– Etes-vous donc aveugle à ce point ? s'étonna-t-elle, le maintien droit, militaire.

– Aveugle ? répétai-je, vexé.

Karen lança un regard à la ronde, comme cherchant du soutien chez les personnes réunies autour de nous. Apparemment, elle trouva confirmation à ses dires puisqu'elle braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur moi, impitoyables

– Vous l'obsédez, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté ! Les seules fois où il a ouvert la bouche étaient soit pour parler de vous, soit pour vous parler directement ! C'est un malade mental avec _une_ idée fixe : vous ! Il vous veut à ses côtés maintenant qu'il ne peut plus vous tuer. Et même lorsqu'il voulait vous tuer, vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'il vous avait proposé de le rejoindre ! Nous ne savons pas quelles seront les conséquences si nous vous laissons entre ses mains maintenant qu'il ne lui reste plus que ses mots et ses pensées folles ! Nous savons que ce qu'il veut c'est vous et il sait que nous sommes obligés de vous laisser avec lui, seul à seul, le laissant tranquillement faire ce qu'il veut de votre cerveau ! Il n'a jamais eu de lien avec personne, vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous êtes la chose la plus proche d'une relation constante, émotionnelle et solide qu'il ait !

Je restai muet une seconde, les yeux écarquillés. Je les fermai un instant, une main posée contre mes lèvres. Elle avait raison. Bon sang, elle avait raison… Un psychopathe obsessionnel… Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

– Et je crains que ce ne soit réciproque, ajouta-t-elle, créant un blanc terrible, comme si une bombe venait d'être lâchée dans la pièce.

Cette fois je ne me maîtrisai pas et les vitres du hall explosèrent avec une violence inouïe, poussant les gens présents à se baisser pour éviter les débris.

– POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ?! hurlai-je. Je ne suis pas obnubilé par Tom Riddle ! J'ai cherché, comme Dumbledore avant moi, à savoir qui il était ! Oui je connais son histoire certainement mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Oui, je sais pourquoi il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu ! Mais ne croyez pas une seconde que je partage un lien aussi morbide avec lui ! Proférez encore une allusion du genre et je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec lui sans le moindre scrupule ! Doutez encore de mon intégrité et c'est la vôtre que je fais voler en éclat, compris ?!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je les plantai là. Certains semblaient avoir senti qu'elle avait franchi une limite. Je n'étais pas obsédé par Tom Riddle. Jamais. D'accord, j'avais beaucoup pensé à nos conversations mais uniquement parce qu'elles m'amèneraient à le détruire au final. Même les dernières années, quand toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur lui, ça n'avait été que pour cette raison. A aucun moment… Non, je devais être honnête. Nos ressemblances m'avaient autant fascinées que révulsées à m'en arracher les cheveux. D'accord, il était une énigme pour moi, une que j'étais bien décidé à résoudre et mes conversations avec lui avaient une tournure aussi révoltante qu'intéressante. Il était le seul être dans l'univers capable d'être mon égal, tout comme je l'étais pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas être… un peu curieux au moins de son histoire, de ses failles, de nos points de dissemblances qui nous avaient fait prendre des chemins si opposés. Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tout ça ? A quoi ma vie aurait ressemblé s'il ne l'avait envahie avec cette violence terrible ? A quoi aurait ressemblé la sienne si sa mère n'était pas morte ? Si son père ne l'avait pas abandonné ? Aurait-il été meilleur ou pire ?

Je n'avais aucune de ces réponses et je ne pouvais que composer avec nos vies telles qu'elles l'étaient maintenant. De la même manière que je ne savais pas comment gérer son intérêt démesuré pour moi. Il avait ouvert une brèche et je peinais à la refermer.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je ne lui avais rien envoyé à manger ce soir… Je savais de toute manière que mes insomnies me réveilleraient dans la nuit. Je descendrai à ce moment-là. La nourriture n'était pas ce qu'il manquait ici.

Je me réveillai en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard, avec le goût amer d'un cauchemar qui avait porté son visage. Le visage que je lui connaissais maintenant. Indéniablement beau et effrayant tout à la fois. Sa voix me sembla murmurer encore à mon oreille quelques secondes après que je me sois redressé, me débarrassant des dernières brumes de sommeil.

Il faisait encore nuit et je lançai un _tempus_. Trois heures vingt-quatre du matin. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et m'appuyai au lavabo, les sourcils froncés, perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne savais plus ce que j'attendais de mes conversations avec lui, mais je les attendais, c'était certain.

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur le bord du lavabo, faisant blanchir les jointures de mes doigts. Je contractai la mâchoire jusqu'à en avoir mal puis je relâchai, expirant un souffle profond.

Je pris une douche, bien décidé à m'exorciser de sa présence que je sentais même ici, dans mes quartiers. Je me demandais parfois si… au fond il n'était pas là avec moi. Après tout la sensation n'était pas nouvelle. Je ne m'étais jamais senti seul, quand bien même je l'avais été toute mon enfance. Une présence avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre de la mienne. Etait-ce notre lien qui créait cette sensation… ? Je me souvenais même de la première fois où le nom de Tom Riddle m'était apparu, en deuxième année, avec la découverte du journal. Je m'étais fait la réflexion que le nom m'était familier comme celui d'un _ami d'enfance_. *

Je sortis de ma chambre plus perturbé que jamais. Et j'aurai aimé que Remus soit là. Qu'il me guide, qu'il me dise quoi faire.

Je descendis à la cuisine et sortis des restes que je fis réchauffer. Je les servis dans deux assiettes, mon estomac me rappelant que je n'avais pas mangé. Cette fois-ci, je veillai à ce que Karen soit bien endormie, lançant un sort sur le manoir pour me prévenir de toute personne éveillée.

Je finis par prendre le chemin des cachots, une drôle d'appréhension logée dans les tripes comme une balle en plomb.

A nouveau, je sentis que les protections avaient été abaissées à un niveau alarmant. J'étais certain que mon sort ne déconnait pas. Alors quelqu'un s'amusait à y bidouiller et je ne réglerai pas le problème tant que je ne saurai pas qui et pourquoi.

J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement de doigt, déliant les verrous solides. Même entravé, je craignais qu'il ne réussisse à se libérer, aussi avait-il droit à une sécurité maximale. Mon étonnement concernant les protections affaiblies autour des cachots en était encore plus marqué.

J'ouvris et son aura m'envahit comme la bouffée d'un parfum entêtant. Je ne pus retenir une inspiration un peu saccadée alors qu'il se relevait, seulement éclairé par le clair de lune particulièrement lumineux. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel il me scruta et j'aurai pu jurer qu'il sondait mon aura tout comme je venais de ressentir la sienne. Il fixa ses yeux dans les miens, l'air cryptique, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

D'un mouvement, il désigna la table et je me secouai mentalement pour y accéder et m'asseoir avec son repas et le mien. Il saisit sa cape laissée sur son lit et la passa sur ses épaules, la laissant ouverte. Ses blessures seraient à surveiller. Qu'il meure d'une septicémie ne serait pas à mon avantage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me souvenir de l'absence de méfiance que j'avais ressentie en lui laissant aiguilles et ciseaux pour se soigner lui-même. Il n'avait même pas cherché à en profiter. Pourquoi des années à vouloir me tuer pour tout à coup ne même plus l'envisager ? Tentait-il d'endormir ma méfiance pour mieux m'exécuter, par sadisme ?

– Ils pensent que vous êtes obsédé par moi, murmurai-je soudain et ma voix, pourtant basse, sembla exploser contre la lumière douce du clair de lune.

Il prit le temps de s'installer face à moi et je lui tendis des couverts, dont un couteau et une fourchette en métal cette fois. Il les considéra et hocha la tête vers moi dans une forme de remerciement muet.

– Obsédé me paraît un peu excessif comme terme. Fasciné par votre capacité à survivre oui… Mais curieux me semble plus exact, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il y avait presque de l'ironie dans ses mots et je me demandais s'il mentait ou non. Je ne le saurai jamais et je n'étais même pas certain de vouloir savoir, à vrai dire.

– Je ne crois rien, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Vous me fichez les jetons, honnêtement, déclarai-je, fatigué de jouer.

– Pas seulement. Si je suis curieux de ce que vous êtes, vous ne pourrez pas nier que vous l'êtes tout autant de ce que je suis. A l'infime différence que, venant de moi, cela semble logique tandis que vos raisons sont plus tortueuses. Comment pouvez-vous vous asseoir à la table du meurtrier de vos parents, mmh ?

– En posant mes fesses sur une chaise et en évitant de penser, je suppose. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, vous le savez, alors pourquoi chercher à vous justifier ?

Il émit un rire et je me surpris à écouter attentivement ce son, différent du rire froid que je lui avais toujours connu. Semblable à celui qu'il avait eu par le passé, encore jeune adulte.

– Je ne me justifie pas, je réponds à vos questions. Il n'a jamais été question de cruauté gratuite et vous le savez parfaitement. Vous avez trébuché contre les limites entre ce que vous appelez le bien et le mal et vous êtes perdu. Vous avez besoin d'en parler et personne n'entend vos doutes parce qu'ils signifieraient que vous n'êtes pas aussi lumineux que chacun a voulu le croire. Si la flamme s'éteint, que restera-t-il du camp de la lumière ?

Je m'appuyai sur ma chaise, me balançant sur les deux pieds arrière avec une nonchalance que je n'avais pas. Je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette, lui non plus. Il me fixait, attendant une réaction qui pourrait lui indiquer mes pensées.

– Vous m'avez dit chercher la repentance. Auprès de qui ? Pour quelle raison.

– Auprès de moi, de vous, pour des raisons qui ne valent pas que vos oreilles les entendent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affirmait ce que certaines réponses, certaines vérités, me blesseraient jusqu'à la moelle et qu'aussitôt entendues, j'aurai préféré ne pas les savoir. Des réponses que Karen avait également et dont elle ne me disait rien. De qui avais-je le plus de chance de les tirer ? Voilà la question que je me posais désormais.

– Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce qui peut me faire du mal ?

– Depuis toujours puisque ce qui vous atteint m'atteint aussi à travers notre lien. C'est le pendant un peu tragique de la situation à mes yeux.

– Vous ressentez ce que je ressens ?

– Seulement lorsque c'est fort, tout comme, si je ne me trompe pas, vous ressentez ma colère parfois, mon inimitié envers certains…

– Votre cruauté, votre rage destructrice, votre froideur presque inhumaine, vous voulez dire…, soufflai-je.

– Mes excuses, je peux avoir un tempérament un peu flamboyant, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant un peu en avant dans une attitude charmeuse.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu. Il remarqua mon trouble et recula, satisfait. Il me fit un signe de tête, désignant mon assiette. Il attendait que je commence, dans un exemple de politesse irréprochable. Je laissai ma chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds et saisis mes couverts sans cesser un instant de le fixer.

Je finis par détourner les yeux, entamant mon morceau de viande sans beaucoup d'appétit. Il m'imita et, quand je relevai les yeux sur lui, il me sourit, juste avant de porter à sa bouche un morceau tout à fait saignant.

– J'ai perdu le compte des jours… Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

– Un peu plus d'une semaine

– J'aurai pourtant juré que cela faisait presqu'un mois, dit-il très sérieusement.

Et je ne pouvais qu'approuver la remarque, portant mon regard sur la pleine lune qui brillait à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Il suivit mon regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa nourriture. J'étais surpris de sa retenue quand on savait qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

– Vous savez que je ne vous dirai jamais rien d'utile pour l'Ordre, alors pourquoi venir ici ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous espériez que je me dévoile ? Et vous n'entrerez pas dans ma tête sans vous y autodétruire ? Alors quelle… raison vous amène ici ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, honnêtement. J'espère trouver des réponses, j'imagine.

Il arrêta son mouvement, intéressé, comme si j'en venais enfin à prononcer les bons mots au bon moment.

– Des réponses ? Continuez, m'invita-t-il, les yeux fixés sur moi.

– Je sais que vous êtes un être ignoble mais je sais aussi que mon propre camp ne me dit pas tout.

– Oh, je vois, ils commencent à douter de vous.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer, interdit. Ils continuaient à douter de moi. Pas de mes capacités mais de ce que j'en ferai. Je baissai les yeux, rompant le contact visuel.

– Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas ? Votre décalage avec eux, avec chacun des habitants de cette terre…

Je relevai la tête, comme foudroyé.

– Je l'ai toujours senti. C'est le lot des hommes d'exception. Ceux qui reçoivent le pouvoir et doivent décider quoi en faire. L'exposer ou le cacher ? S'en servir ou le l'entretenir comme une plante verte aussi belle qu'inutile ? On vous a confié une main gagnante, Monsieur Potter, vous avez décidé de passer votre tour là où moi j'ai joué.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot, assommé. J'avais toujours refusé de poser les mots sur ce que je ressentais parce que ça aurait été admettre une similitude de plus entre lui et moi. Parce que le simple fait de le penser me faisait peur. Plus encore, le regard des autres sur ce que j'étais me terrifiait.

– Je ne suis pas… maléfique comme vous. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

– Nous ne sommes pas maléfiques ou bons. Nous agissons selon l'une ou l'autre de ces tendances. Vous serez bon si vous pensez être bon et agissez donc en conséquence. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il est tout autre. Il s'agit de votre place dans ce monde, au milieu de ces gens…

Je restai pétrifié encore une fois, jouant distraitement avec ma fourchette en tentant de garder une mine impassible.

– Le problème est que vous avez senti le clivage entre eux et vous lorsque la crainte a remplacé l'admiration dans leur regard. Comme cette fois en deuxième année où vous avez parlé Fourchelang pour la première fois.

Je levai un regard surpris sur lui et il ne me laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

– J'étais là, une telle émotion, une telle _terreur_ …(le mot sembla lui laisser une saveur agréable sur la langue) Evidemment que je l'ai vécu comme si j'avais été avec vous et c'était comme un relent de mon propre passé, dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu nostalgique.

– C'est ce que vous m'avez transmis qui a provoqué cela, lui opposai-je. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils craignent, c'est notre lien.

– Oh c'est ce que vous voudriez croire. Mais la vérité, Monsieur Potter, c'est que vous ne voulez pas me détruire, parce que vous savez que vous êtes le prochain sur la liste. Vous êtes vivant parce que je le suis, vous êtes vivant _grâce_ à moi, nous sommes liés plus que vous ne le soupçonnez.

Je le toisai, méfiant. J'en avais marre des énigmes, il allait falloir qu'il soit rapidement plus clair ou je ne m'en tiendrais plus au calme auquel je m'adjoignais avec tant de mal depuis son arrivée au manoir.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Vous avez parfaitement entendu et même si vous ne comprenez pas les raisons, c'est votre propre instinct de survie qui vous pousse à convaincre cette bande de dégénérés de me garder en vie. Même si cela se fait peut-être au niveau inconscient. Quand ils me menacent, c'est vous qui vous sentez menacé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relâchai mes couverts cette fois. Peut-être avaient-ils raison ? Peut-être était-il déjà dans ma tête, sinon comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? A qui pouvais-je me fier dans toute cette affaire ? Pas à moi, c'était certain. Pas à l'Ordre. Pas même à lui… Alors qui ?

– Vous me manipulez complètement… ?

– Bien sûr que je vous manipule, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il avec une sincérité désarmante.

Il laissa planer un petit silence et ajouta :

– J'oriente nos conversations, je vous pousse à vous poser des questions, à me poser les bonnes. Mais je ne vous mens pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

– Ce n'est pas typiquement ce que dirait un menteur ça ? relevai-je, troublé.

– Exact, vous commencez à comprendre. Mais… regardez-moi, Harry…

L'emploi de mon prénom pour la première fois depuis sa captivité me fit brutalement remonter les yeux jusqu'aux siens. J'eus la sensation d'un coup de poing dans le ventre lorsqu'il captura mon regard. Je renforçai immédiatement toutes mes barrières d'Occlumencie.

– Tant de méfiance. Je ne lirai pas en vous, car je le fais déjà sans même fouiller votre esprit. Mais, vous… Lisez en moi. Dites-moi si je mens.

Je fouillai ses yeux, me refusant à y plonger mon esprit tout entier, pourtant pris au piège par le regard carmin si singulier qu'une chair de poule se dressa sur mes bras.

– Non…, soufflai-je.

– Non quoi ? murmura-t-il.

– Non, vous ne mentez pas.

Il cligna des yeux, me permettant à dessein de quitter son regard. Je m'appliquai à aspirer une grande bouffée d'air discrète.

Nous terminâmes de manger dans un silence que je perçus comme étrangement confortable. Je n'avais aucune attente sociale pour lui. Là où un silence avec n'importe qui d'autre me mettait mal à l'aise, ici je n'avais aucun scrupule à m'abîmer dans mes pensées en sa présence. Tout comme il le faisait en ce moment-même.

Il jouait nonchalamment avec la pointe de son couteau sur la table, dans une attitude presque provocante. Et je le laissais faire sans appréhension. Je ne le craignais pas. Pas physiquement du moins. Ses mots cependant, je les redoutais autant que je tentais de les démêler avec l'ardeur d'un malade mental.

* _véridique dans les livres, voir le chapitre du tome 2 où Harry apprend le nom de Tom… :)_

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J :**

Je suis rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris mais ce chapitre j'en suis assez fière ! :D Quand je lis les premiers chapitres de mes premières fics type Lost in the sands of Time et que je compare à celui-là, je vois l'évolution et ça me donne de l'espooooir haha !

Bon la tension monte un peu plus entre eux deux, les conversations sont de plus en plus un exercice de funambule ! Totale éclate à écrire, mais _merci_ JKR d'avoir créé des personnages desquels on peut faire ce qu'on veut mouahahahaha ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

 **Question : A votre avis, pourquoi le slash intéresse de plus en plus ? C'est vrai, vu le nombre de fics, de films, de livres qui sortent et traitent du sujet je me demande pourquoi on en lit au fond, d'autant que le public est à 90% féminin !**

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D

Lot of Love,

Jelyel

(et soyez prudent sur les routes cet été, encore hier j'ai assisté à un accident assez violent et c'est vraiment vite arrivé ! Donc vigilance constante ^^)


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **and I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _Bidou_ : Wouhou contente que la découverte de mon écriture et de mes fics te plaisent :D Bienvenue par ici ! La suite est là ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

 _Morane_ : Oui je vais très bien, merci ! Et toi ? :D  
Oooh merci beaucoup ! J'espère vraiment que le reste des chapitres sera à la hauteur !  
Tu as le droit de m'adorer et de m'embrasser alors, parce qu'il le drague un petit peu quand même, ça se sent ? :P  
Je ne te dis rien pour Karen , pour ne pas méchamment te spoiler !  
Mais merci beaucoup beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! A bientôt ! Bisous !

 **Note**

Coucou !

A ce stade, dans le chapitre précédent, Tom a avoué à Harry qu'il le manipulait, chose qui embrouille encore plus Harry puisque le principe de la manipulation c'est que la manipulé ne se rend pas compte qu'il est manipulé. Or, là, Harry en a conscience et on peut donc dire qu'il se laisse manipuler à dessein. C'est ce que Tom lui fait réaliser finalement ! J'espère que leurs discussions semi-énigmatiques, psychologiques, bizarroïdes ne vous perturbent pas trop !

Bref, je pourrai m'étaler des heures tellement je me suis marrée à écrire tout ça haha !

La tension _sessouelle_ (à lire avec un sale accent bizarre) va s'accentuer peu à peu dans ce chapitre qui est ma foi, d'une taille honorable !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, ajouts en follow et favoris :D

Merci encore à Ijiini et Mlle-Lys27 !

* * *

 **Chapitre Sixième**

J'allais m'en aller lorsqu'il m'interpella.

– J'ai un service un peu macabre à vous demander. Surtout après un repas.

– Dites toujours, dis-je en me préparant à lui sortir un « non » très sec.

– Vos petits « camarades » attardés m'ont… entaillé le dos, dit-il en laissant tomber sa cape au sol.

Il se tourna, me laissant observer la peau de son dos griffée de coupures plus ou moins inquiétantes. L'une d'elle se démarquait par sa profondeur affolante.

– Il me faut des points de suture et je suis bien incapable de les faire moi-même à cet endroit.

J'observai encore un instant son dos et le mouvement puissant de ses omoplates lorsqu'il bougea un peu, semblant tenter de délier ses muscles sans doute engourdis par la chair à vif tout près. Je papillonnai pour considérer sa demande et poussai un lourd soupir. S'il crevait d'une infection…

Je conjurai la trousse de soin et me dirigeai sur le petit lavabo pour me laver les mains avec du désinfectant. Je me contentai de jeter un sort antiseptique au crochet de l'aiguille et la saisit plus fermement.

L'homme s'était installé à califourchon sur l'une des chaises, les bras croisés au-dessus du dossier et le dos exposé. D'un pied, j'attirai une autre chaise près de lui et m'installai dessus, face à son dos. Je tentai d'oublier de qui j'allais toucher la peau, redoutant la douleur que cela allait occasionner. J'en tremblai presque et dus m'adjoindre au calme.

J'allais lancer un sort anesthésiant de mauvaise grâce, ne souhaitant pas sentir sa douleur à travers le lien en plus de celle que le toucher allait engendrer pour moi.

Il se tourna un peu et posa sa main sur la mienne, interrompant mon geste.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de telles précautions, mais j'apprécie le geste bien qu'il soit égoïste. Je ne crains pas vraiment la douleur, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Lorsque je me suis recousu vous n'avez rien senti, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réagis même pas à se mots, me contentant de tressaillir au contact de ses doigts toujours enroulés autour de mon poignet. Je ne hurlai même pas de douleur comme je m'y serais attendu. La douleur était ténue, supportable alors même que le contact était direct et franc.

– Oh mes excuses, la douleur doit être _insupportable_ , dit-il d'une voix onctueuse en me relâchant, comme s'il avait deviné que le contact n'avait pas été si douloureux.

Connard.

Je lançai un _lumos_ avec ma baguette, dirigeant une petite sphère lumineuse au-dessus de la plaie. Puis, je rangeai ma baguette dans ma poche, hors d'atteinte de Tom.

Je me concentrai sur ma tâche, peu désireux qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Je posai mes doigts avec une retenue extrême sur sa peau d'une pâleur opaline. Je longeai les bords à vif de la plaie, les laissant courir tout le long, suivis par l'orbe de lumière. Je serrai les dents. Je n'étais pas sensible à ce genre de vue, mais sincèrement… je n'aurai pas dû manger de la viande avant.

Je saisis plus fermement les bords de la blessure, les joignant entre mes doigts. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de planter le crochet dans sa chair. Je sondai sa réaction. Pas un tressaillement. Il se laissait faire, sage comme une image. J'haussai un sourcil perplexe. Cela dit, venant de l'homme qui s'était recousu lui-même…

Je continuai mon travail de la manière la plus propre et rapide que je le pus, le contact réveillant non pas une douleur, mais une sorte de titillement agaçant. Comme une envie de balancer la table et de hurler à plein poumons.

Je terminai avec du sang sur les mains et pris une compresse pour désinfecter ma peau et la plaie grossièrement recousue. Tom étira son cou et se tourna vers moi à demi, m'obligeant à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

– Vous êtes d'une douceur étonnante. Il n'est pas si surprenant que vous n'ayez jamais réussi à me tuer, dit-il comme il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il n'avait pas bronché une seul fois et je me demandais quel genre d'être inhumain il était. A quel point pouvait-on être dans le contrôle de son propre esprit, de son propre corps ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il savait comment l'obtenir et il l'obtenait. Il n'avait pas voulu ressentir la douleur, alors il ne l'avait simplement pas ressentie. Je lui enviais presque cette facilité à maîtriser tout son environnement et ses propres sensations.

Je me relevai, l'observant du coin de l'œil rajuster sa cape sur ses épaules. Je me détournai, rangeant le matériel après l'avoir brièvement nettoyé. Soudain, je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et en un éclair, je pivotai, saisissant dans le mouvement l'un de nos couteaux resté sur la table. Je fis basculer son corps contre le mien, la lame sous sa gorge, sa tête contre mon épaule.

– Je vous ai dit de ne pas me toucher, grondai-je, détachant bien chaque mot, les dents serrées.

Il émit un rire, semblant plutôt à l'aise, malgré la menace explicite. Je le sentis même se détendre entre mes bras jusqu'à poser ses mains sur mon avant-bras qui immobilisait le haut de son torse. Je me crispai.

– Parce que cela ne vous fait plus mal et que vous savez ce que ça signifie. Vous ne me haïssez pas _complètement_. Vous doutez, vous êtes perdu, murmura-il, la voix rauque et douce, en laissant courir ses doigts sur mon bras dans une caresse trop affectueuse.

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon couteau et sur sa gorge. Je pris le parti de rien répondre. Mentir serait le pire que je puisse faire étant donné sa capacité à détecter le mensonge. Confirmer m'entraînerait loin des rives de la raison, sur des chemins que je ne voulais pas arpenter. Le silence était mon meilleur choix, ma meilleure arme. Je relâchai la pression sur lui et le repoussai loin de moi, assez fort pour qu'il soit obligé de reculer de quelques pas. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, gardant un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Comme s'il avait compris bien plus de choses que moi. Et c'était certainement le cas.

– Si cela peut vous rassurer, je sais où vous allez, souffla-t-il comme un secret avant d'émettre un rire de gorge et d'effectuer une révérence ironique.

Je suivis le rouge lumineux de ses yeux qui disparut lorsqu'il se coucha sur son lit, détendu comme s'il était seul dans la pièce, et ferma enfin les paupières.

– Bonne nuit, Harry, dit-il, me congédiant de lui-même, conscient que mes silences pouvaient être plus persistants que les siens. Vous sentez le mensonge à plein nez, j'en ai trop entendu dans ma vie pour en entendre un de plus ce soir.

Je quittai la pièce avec tout notre matériel. J'étais chamboulé, retourné, tiraillé entre ce que je voulais être et penser et ce qui s'avérait vraiment être moi sous des couches de pensées incontrôlables que je tentais de refouler. Je sentais le mensonge à plein nez… Le mensonge que je me racontais à moi-même. Celui qui me hurlait que je le haïssais plus que tout, qu'il mentait, qu'il me manipulait et que le doute qui s'installait en moi quant à qui il était et mon rapport avec lui était de son fait… Uniquement de son fait, né de son talent pour infiltrer les pensées et les tisser selon son envie. Mensonge ? Mensonge… Mensonge.

La vérité c'était que la seule chose que je haïssais en ce monde c'était moi-même. Pas Voldemort, pas même les Mangemorts que je méprisais. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Je le pensais et ça me faisait peur parce que c'était ainsi que Tom m'avait avoué penser. La seule différence était que j'étais moins prompt que lui à juger du « mérite » des gens à vivre. Je tuais uniquement ceux qui débordaient sur mes valeurs morales. Ces valeurs qui auraient dû m'interdire de tuer, de torturer. Ces valeurs que je pensais défendre. Ces valeurs que les miens violaient avec un enthousiasme presque effrayant. Si des Mangemorts méritaient de mourir pour cela, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à penser la même chose de l'Ordre alors qu'ils commettaient les mêmes horreurs ? Je n'avais aucun droit de juger du droit de vivre de quiconque.

Chacun de mes meurtres défila dans ma tête et je me laissai glisser contre l'un des murs des cachots, la tête entre les mains, une sueur froide dans le dos .Je haletai, des larmes d'horreur glissant sur mes joues. Je fermai les yeux très fort, jusqu'à ce que des étoiles de couleur éclatent dans le noir de mon esprit. Par trois fois, je laissai ma tête cogner contre le mur, derrière moi.

Je serai incapable de tuer à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus. Je ne pouvais plus. J'observai mes mains encore un peu rougies du sang de Tom Riddle et je me relevai. Je me précipitai hors des cachots et montai dans mes quartiers. Je me précipitai dans la douche et me nettoyai consciencieusement, avec l'impression persistante que le sang mettait bien trop de temps à partir. Je savais que c'était dans ma tête et j'avais la certitude anxiogène de devenir fou. Je sentais presque la présence de Voldemort, penché au-dessus de mon épaule, me murmurant des phrases au sens flou, m'embrouillant l'esprit, un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je finis par me laisser tomber sur mon lit quelques minutes plus tard, le nez enfoncé dans l'oreiller et _sa_ présence partout autour de moi. C'est sans surprise qu'il hanta encore ma nuit, moins qu'un cauchemar, plutôt comme un songe vaporeux, lointain. A sa présence, s'ajoutait celle moins ténue de ma culpabilité écrasante. Tentante, séductrice, m'ouvrant les bras. Une culpabilité étouffante. La putain de mes nuits… Comme toujours, je me laissais couler en elle avec une volupté libératrice, aspirant à une rédemption que moi seul pouvais m'accorder et que je ne m'accorderai jamais.

Je me débinai auprès de lui les jours d'après, ne descendant que pour lui fournir ses repas et surveiller la guérison des plaies sans jamais établir le moindre contact. J'avais peur de lui parler à nouveau aussi me tus-je consciencieusement. Il semblait étrangement respecter cela, ne m'empoisonnant pas à coup de monologues. Non, il faisait bien pire. Il m'observait dans le moindre détail, me scrutant avec un excès d'attention et je n'en pouvais plus de sentir ses yeux rouges sonder la moindre de mes réactions, le moindre tic nerveux, le moindre soupir, le moindre froncement de sourcil. J'étais passé au crible et il semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à compiler des informations muettes sur moi, comme si je lui en confiais bien plus en me taisant qu'en ouvrant ma bouche pour l'inonder de mon absence d'éloquence manifeste cette semaine.

Karen paraissait satisfaite de la tournure des choses, sentant que ses réflexions sur ma relation à Tom avaient faites mouche. Hélas, ses réflexions n'avaient pas percutées que ma petite personne et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre m'évitaient. Pas les plus anciens, ni mes _amis_ de qui je me sentais de moins en moins proche, mais même eux affichaient une mine soucieuse. Seule Luna semblait complètement préoccupée par ce monde où elle avait la chance de s'évader quand ses grands yeux bleus se faisaient absents. Je l'enviais et je partageais avec elles ses silences, quand elle posait simplement sa main sur la mienne dans une marque d'affection si simple que j'en aurais pleuré.

Le fameux décalage avec les autres dont _il_ m'avait parlé. Je le sentais plus que jamais, mais il s'atténuait un peu avec elle. Rien qu'un peu. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été à côté des autres, jamais dans l'ombre de leurs pas. Elle empruntait le chemin d'à côté, tournait à droite quand ils prenaient à gauche. Mais elle était profondément lumineuse. Elle était l'un des rares à ne jamais avoir ni tué, ni désiré faire mal. Elle avait respecté ce qu'elle était alors que moi je ne savais même plus où j'étais, qui j'étais, après tout ce qui s'était produit.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que je ne me décidai à le rencontrer à nouveau. A lui parler.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut cette nuit-là. _Sa_ présence était partout autour de moi et j'étouffais. J'étais en nage, perdu. Je mis même quelques secondes à me souvenir de mon prénom comme si un instant Tom Riddle avait été ma véritable identité. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et me plantai sous le jet d'eau froide pour me remettre les idées en place, faire descendre l'angoisse. Pourquoi tout me ramenait à lui sans arrêt, aucune pensée ne m'en éloignait ?

Je songeai un instant que Karen avait raison. J'étais obsédé par Tom Riddle autant qu'il me révulsait jusqu'à la nausée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je devais savoir, je ne pouvais pas vivre ainsi… Je ne pouvais pas. L'enfer de ce mois devait s'arrêter, peu importe comment. Je devais le sortir de ma tête, savoir s'il y avait fait une percée ou si mon propre cerveau me trahissait.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, laissant mes cheveux trop longs goutter sur mon épaule, et je me hâtai de descendre dans la cuisine. Il n'était que deux heures et quelques du matin et pourtant je savais que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je savais aussi qu'il ne dormait pas. Je le sentais. Je préparai deux infusions et descendis aux cachots, chaque pas résonnant comme une condamnation de plus pour mon âme déjà bien entachée.

J'ouvris la porte de sa cellule et, aussitôt, mon regard se fixa dans ses yeux rouges. Il était assis contre le mur près de son lit, une jambe étendue devant lui et l'autre remontée contre son torse. Des mèches d'un noir de jais balayaient son visage, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

– Je savais que vous viendriez. Un cauchemar ? Besoin d'être rassuré ? railla-t-il d'une voix douce, basse.

– Que m'avez-vous fait ? demandai-je dans un souffle, mes mains tremblant tant que je me forçai à déposer les tasses sur la table.

– Oh, vous voudriez bien que ce que vous ressentez soit de mon fait…, laissa-t-il planer en se levant.

Naturellement, je reculai lorsqu'il s'avança, mais il resta à une distance respectueuse.

– Je ne sais plus quoi penser.., murmurai-je.

– Je sais. Et je ne pense pas à votre place, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. Vos doutes sont les vôtres. Vous aviez déjà planté la graine, je me suis contentée de la faire pousser. N'ayez pas peur. Les doutes sont ce qui pousse à l'excellence, à une meilleure compréhension de soi, des autres, dit-il d'un ton calme avant de prendre quelques gorgées de thé, indifférent à mon agitation palpable.

– Vous aviez prévu tout ça ! Vous saviez que j'allais… que j'étais fragile mentalement et…

– S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais cru c'était que vous étiez fragile, Harry. Du moins pas depuis quelques temps. Vous l'avez été. Quand vous suiviez gentiment les ordres des uns des autres comme un charmant petit imbécile…

– Que voulez-vous à la fin ? demandai-je, la voix rauque, un peu étouffée.

Il leva un regard intéressé sur moi, fouillant mes yeux. Je le laissai faire, étonnamment docile lors de ces examens auxquels je m'étais presque habitué.

– Que vous sachiez qui vous êtes, finit-il par répondre d'une voix mesurée, semblant calculer l'impact de chaque mot.

– Pourquoi cela importe-t-il ?

– Parce que vous saurez alors ce que vous voulez.

– Ce que je… Bon sang, mais _où_ voulez-vous en venir ?!

Il sourit comme s'il était seul dans la pièce et que je n'étais pas prêt à l'assommer avec sa propre tasse de thé.

– Je vais vous présenter le problème autrement, peut-être y verrez-vous plus clair, dit-il soudain, l'air très sérieux. Je vous ai créé, Harry. Tout ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui, vous me le devez. J'ai fait de vous ce que vous êtes. Je vous ai façonné à mon image, j'ai jalonné votre parcours, je vous ai même transmis un peu de moi à travers ce lien que nous entretenons. Alors dites-moi, une fois que je serai… mort. Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui serez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'un héros sans sa némésis ? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme sans son créateur ?

Foudroyé, je restai immobile, le toisant comme si je craignais qu'il continue à parler.

– Ce n'est pas qui je suis…, murmurai-je, défait.

– Oh, d'accord alors qui êtes-vous ? me dit-il en croisant les mains sous son menton, semblant réellement attendre la réponse avec un sérieux un peu ironique.

Encore une fois, rien ne me vint, du moins rien qui ne me plaisait. Je savais qui je voulais être, ce que je ne voulais pas être, ce que j'étais malgré moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer ces mots. Je voulais être un humain sain, avec une place dans le monde, une vie paisible, loin de tout, rendant service à l'occasion. Je ne voulais pas être comme lui froid, cruel, manipulateur, anesthésié de tout. Et j'étais actuellement un combattant, un meurtrier de sang-froid, un soldat… Une arme.

– Une arme, répondis-je sèchement. Je ne sais juste pas encore pour qui je le suis : vous ou eux. Les deux peut-être.

– Pas juste une arme. Vous êtes l'arme et le bouclier. Vous êtes le tranchant du poignard et la main qui guérit. Vous êtes le monstre et l'humain. Vous incarnez la limite entre le Bien et le Mal. Vous êtes le point de bascule. Vos décisions seront à répercussions mondiales et vous le savez. Vous êtes une bombe à retardement. Vous pouvez réduire le monde en cendre juste par vos choix, ou le relever et le tenir à bout de bras.

– Quelle décision correspond à quoi ?

– Si vous me tuez, vous tuez notre peuple, parce que je reviendrai. Vous signez également votre propre arrêt de mort. Si vous me gardez en vie, vous vous assurez une ère de paix absolue et la promesse que l'Horcruxe à travers lequel je renaîtrai ne cherchera pas à interférer à nouveau avec cette toute nouvelle paix si fragile.

– Une promesse ? De votre bouche ? répétai-je en éclatant d'un rire nerveux. Vous croyez que cela me suffit à ce stade ? Que je vais vous relâcher ? C'était donc de ça dont il s'agissait de puis le début : une libération sous serment ?

Il se leva, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Il s'avança près de ma chaise et s'assit à demi sur la table, trop proche de moi. Je me reculai dans mon siège au maximum sans que cela ne soit trop visible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente mon trouble plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

– A quel moment ai-je parlé de libération ? me demanda-t-il gentiment. Vous sautez bien vite aux conclusions. Je ne vous propose en aucun cas de me libérer, vous pouvez me laisser ici toute une vie et ma promesse serait toujours valable au jour où je m'éteindrai dans cette pièce, d'ici… une bonne centaine d'année, peut-être bien plus.

Je ne voyais quasiment que ses yeux rouges dans l'obscurité. Il eut un bref sourire en coin comme si une pensée agréable l'avait traversé. Il éleva une main hésitante et effleura ma cicatrice. Je me crispai, me préparant au malaise qui allait s'abattre sur moi. Mais rien ne se produisit et cela me fila un électrochoc. Il ne laissa ses doigts courir sur ma peau qu'une demi-seconde avant que je ne saisisse son poignet avec la force du désespoir. Je lui lançai un regard furibond et il se contenta de sourire, encore.

– Votre cicatrice…, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même. Une si belle cicatrice, vous n'avez pas idée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes… ma plus belle création… D'une douceur presque désarmante…

Il referma sa main libre sur la mienne qui n'avait pas lâché son poignet, craignant qu'il ne me touche encore. Il enroula ses doigts autour des miens et me détacha avec une facilité qui me sidéra. J'étais toujours pétrifié, je ne savais même pas comment me défaire de sa prise. Et je réalisai soudain, au vue de sa force, que s'il m'avait voulu mort il n'aurait eu qu'à attaquer physiquement.

– Vous comprenez enfin, Harry, murmura-t-il, l'éclat de ses yeux devenant éblouissant.

Il porta mes doigts à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser galant qui me fit l'effet d'un poison directement injecté dans mes veines. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Je me relevai d'un bond, lui arrachant ma main que je serrai dans l'autre comme pour chasser la sensation.

– Vous… Vous êtes un grand malade, lâchai-je avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, la main serrée contre mon torse. Je me précipitai sur le lavabo et me lavai la main pour me débarrasser de la sensation qui m'électrisait encore sans que je n'en sache vraiment la raison. Mais peu importe combien de fois je la passais sous le jet d'eau, la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau était encore là, comme une empreinte indélébile. Je saisis ma baguette et me lançai plusieurs sorts de diagnostics dans une frénésie inquiétante.

J'avais l'air d'un hystérique, le souffle court, marmonnant entre mes dents. Cependant, il ne m'avait rien fait… la sensation était née sous son toucher, mais avait été du seul fait de mon propre corps… Comment ? Je jetai ma baguette au loin dans ma chambre et abattis violemment mon poing sur le miroir, me délectant de la douleur qui remplaça un instant la sensation douçâtre de ses lèvres. Je ne prêtai qu'une attention mesurée à la douleur que cela engendra, moins encore au sang qui gouta au sol alors que je quittai la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Je devenais fou… je ne voyais aucune autre explication. Et il devait se régaler de toutes ces choses qu'il percevait à coup sûr depuis sa cellule. Je commençai même à me demander qui était le prisonnier de qui au fond… ?

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J'**

Voilà on est à plus de la moitié de l'histoire et les choses commencent à devenir un peu plus tendue... sexuellement parlant je dirai, même si rien n'est effectif xD Ce chapitre gravit encore une pallier niveau intensité, j'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre ça à peu près palpable (« il est bizarre ce sol… il est pas palpable » comme dirait Numérobis) ! C'est un peu le principe de la fic de grimper grimper grimper jusqu'à… mystère !

En tout cas, j'ai angoissé toute seule en l'écrivant parce que c'était vraiment un effort que de se placer dans la peau d'Harry dans cette fic (imaginez un mec comme voldemort qui a tué vos parents vous manipule comme ça… brrrr) !

Vos réponses à la question de la dernière fois étaient hyper intéressantes donc je vous remercie vraiment ! J'en ai pas en stock cette semaine rien ne me vient ! x'D

J'ai failli pas poster aujourd'hui parce que je suis en état de stress : je passe mon permis demain matin :'( Souhaitez-moi bonne chance haha ! May the Force be with meeeeeee !

Du coup, je vous dis à bientôt ! Et je vous fais plein de poutoux !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel :)


	8. Chapitre Septième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **And I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _K.S_ : Ah contente que tu l'aies perçu ainsi ! Oui la fic avance assez rapidement puisqu'elle est courte mais je pense que trop l'étaler aurait été une erreur ! Je l'ai écrite d'une traite tout en tentant de garder le tout crédible ^^ La suite est là !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :D Je te retrouve un peu partout toi hein xD  
A bientôt !

 _Guest_ : oO Tu dois être la seule personne que ça fait rire… avec moi xD Vive les trucs tordus ! Merci beaucoup, c'est bon, c'est fait ! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse mais bon ! résultat lundi !  
Merci pour ta review et les encouragements ! :)

 _morane_ : Raaah tu me devances ! Oui je vais bien, merci :)  
Il a de quoi l'être, chamboulé… Il n'a pas encore compris, du moins il n'a pas trop envie de comprendre !  
Ah quel dommage ! xD  
Eh oui de base, Tom est un séducteur !  
Oui c'est pas mal de boulot mais cette fic est assez courte, neuf chapitre en fait ! Après les chapitres sont assez longs par rapport à ce que je fournis comme longueur d'habitude ^^  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! C'est trop mignon ! J'aurai les résultats lundi pour le permis LOL !  
A bientôt ! :D

 _satumi_ : Ne trépigne donc plus, la voici la suite :P Alors pour être prévenue de la suite, je te conseille très fortement de t'inscrire sur le site et d'ajouter ma fic dans tes « follows » c'est-à-dire les fics desquelles tu veux être prévenue de la suite ! Le bouton pour suivre ma fic devrait t'être proposé en bas de page une fois que tu seras connectée :) Sinon il y a ma page facebook mais là c'est plus nébuleux xD  
Merci en tout cas !  
A bientôt j'espère !

 _ange_ : Oui il doit être un peu bizarre même haha ! En même temps de base c'est un séducteur à la base alors qu'il « séduise » Harry n'est pas totalement étonnant )  
Mais oui ça perd ce pauvre Harry ! En plus les baisemains c'est juste un truc hyper troublant !  
Merci beaucoup !  
A bientôt !

 **Note**

A chaque fois je me dis « zut, qu'est-ce que je vais dire en note » et je finis par écrire un truc plus long que le chapitre xD Mais bon pas aujourd'hui ! Je vous dis juste qu'on approche de la fin de la fic, puisqu'elle compte neuf chapitres ! Ils sont assez longs donc bon selon mes découpages habituel, elle en aurait peut-être fait genre 12/13 chapitres ^^ Mais je voulais pas salement couper la tension de la fic (enfin la tension que j'ai _essayé_ d'amener !) !  
Bref en gros plus que deux chapitres donc je verrai quand je poste tout ça !  
Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews super adorables, tellement que j'ai envie de vous envoyer des fleurs, des bisous et du chocolat !  
Un gros merci encore à mle-lys27 et Ijiini !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Septième**

Que devais-je faire ? Partir, les laisser avec ce malade dans les cachots ? Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste à ce point, je devais me ressaisir.

Je ne pouvais même pas confier mes angoisses à qui que ce soit. Ils y verraient forcément le signe que sa présence me perturbait bien trop pour que cela n'affecte pas mon jugement. Et si je faisais ça, la torture allait être terrible et il finirait par mourir et se réveiller à travers un Horcruxe, plus en colère que jamais.

J'étais piégé, je m'étais laissé piéger et je ne savais plus comment gérer ça. Je me sentais fébrile, en situation d'hypervigilance permanente, comme si une menace terrible planait au-dessus de ma tête. Pourtant, c'était ainsi que j'avais vécu toute ma vie et maintenant que la menace était plus ou moins neutralisée j'aurais dû me sentir plus apaisé. Mais je n'en étais que plus dérangé.

Je bandai mon poing blessé en grimaçant, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je devais continuer, rentrer dans son jeu en ignorant chaque sensation terrible que cela soulevait. Douleur, malaise, chair de poule et j'en passais. Je devais jouer selon les mêmes règles, le laisser prendre du terrain maintenant qu'il était certain d'avoir une certaine emprise sur ma psyché.

Après chaque session de… conversation, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me le sortir de la tête. J'arrêtai de faire les cent pas et me dirigeai vers mon placard. J'en sortis mon éclair de feu et, d'un mouvement de main, j'ouvris en grand l'immense fenêtre qui atteignait le plafond. Je pris de l'élan et courus droit sur elle avant de plonger au-dessus du rebord, appréciant l'adrénaline qui envahit immédiatement mes veines. Je me laissai tomber en chute libre depuis le deuxième étage et me juchai sur mon balai au dernier moment pour me redresser et monter en chandelle droit sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Je volai toute la nuit, dominant le domaine Potter et effleurant l'eau du lac non loin. Je rentrai aux lueurs de l'aube, trempé, rouge et essoufflé. Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà debout et ils me regardèrent passer, étonnés. Je filai directement prendre une douche et redescendis une bonne heure plus tard, frais et plus détendu que je ne l'avais été en un mois.

Karen m'apostropha directement alors que je buvais un thé.

– Comment cela évolue-t-il ?

– Plutôt bien, mentis-je. Il croit avoir le contrôle de la situation et je le laisse le penser pour obtenir quelque chose d'intéressant. Il ne mentait cependant pas, il a bel et bien des Horcruxes aussi vous feriez bien de tous vous y mettre et de songer à ce qui aurait pu en devenir entre le laps de temps où il a su pour la coupe et celui où il l'a aspiré à nouveau.

Mon mensonge passa tranquillement et Karen eut l'air soulagé pour une raison que je ne saisis pas vraiment. Et je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait complètement. Je mentais à mon propre camp, accordais plus de valeur à sa parole qu'à la leur. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

– Parfait, beau travail, Potter. Continuez ainsi et n'écoutez pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte il n'y a que des mensonges qui peuvent sortir de sa maudite bouche.

« Et pas de la vôtre bien sûr », pensai-je amèrement.

Elle lorgna mon poing bandé et je balayai toute remarque d'un sourire, faisant passer cela pour une blessure anodine que je me serais faite pendant ma session de vol matinale.

Je laissai filer la journée et mes relations avec les autres s'étaient un peu apaisées alors que j'affichais une bonne humeur plus appuyée, laissant largement sous-entendre que j'étais en très bonne voie avec lui. Je devais être très bon acteur puisque même Hermione et Ron tombèrent dans le panneau. Ils étaient toujours inquiets, je le sentais, mais tous voulaient en finir avec cette histoire et comptaient sur mes résultats avec lui. De fait, on me ficha la paix et je me fis la remarque que j'aurai dû agir ainsi depuis le début pour ne pas être emmerdé.

Le soir venu, sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, je gagnai les cachots avec son repas et le mien que je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à manger avec les autres, dénué d'appétit. Tom semblait m'attendre, assis calmement sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur la table dans une attitude désinvolte qui faillit m'arracher un soupir d'exaspération.

En me voyant entrer, il vira ses pieds de la table avec un sourire insolent et je déposai notre repas du soir.

– Pas de couteau cette fois ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous me craignez à nouveau, Harry ?

– Non, c'est mes réactions que je crains. Avec un couteau à portée de main, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vous faire, lançai-je, parfaitement sérieux avec un sourire en coin.

J'inspirai discrètement. Rentrer dans son jeu… Plus difficile qu'il n'y paressait… J'avais également abandonné ma baguette. Maintenant que je savais ce qu'il pouvait faire physiquement, je ne voulais rien lui laisser de potentiellement dangereux dans les environs. Il ne me ferait rien à moi mais aux autres… Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de descendre alors que je laissais quoi que ce soit, cette personne serait capable de l'égorger. Enfin d'essayer en tout cas.

Il baissa les yeux sur mon poing bandé et tendit une main autoritaire vers moi. Je le toisai sans comprendre puis clignai des yeux. Oh non, non, non, non, non… Il rêvait ou quoi ? Hors de question qu'il me touche !

Il dût capter mes pensées puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel et saisit de lui-même ma main. Je tentai de m'y dérober mais il appuya de deux doigts sur ma blessure et je grimaçai, m'immobilisant. Pourtant la douleur que le contact engendra ne fut due qu'à la pression qu'il avait exercée sur les plaies encore à vif. Pas au fait que ce soit lui. Et ce constat me fit l'effet d'une énorme claque.

– Voilà qui est mieux, susurra-t-il.

– Lâchez-moi.

Il défie le bandage, ignorant parfaitement ma demande. Il découvrit la blessure plutôt impressionnante et siffla, l'air appréciateur.

– Une grosse colère, Monsieur Potter ?

– Si ça avait pu être votre visage…, marmonnai-je.

– Je ne vous crois pas. Je pense que vous auriez préféré qu'ils s'agissent du votre. Vous vouliez vous faire mal, répliqua-t-il calmement.

Je pâlis.

– Arrêtez de faire comme si vous saviez exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, soufflai-je, détournant le regard.

– Je ne fais pas « comme si », je _sais_.

– Alors vous savez aussi que si vous ne me lâchez pas dans les secondes qui suivront mon autre poing, en très bon état, va filer sur _votre_ visage.

Il ne répondit rien de plus qu'un sourire et retira ses doigts de ma peau. Je frémis. Puis, il s'assit et attendit, comme à son habitude, que j'entame mon assiette pour commencer la sienne. Je me forçai à manger, estimant que lui laisser un aperçu de mon manque d'appétit revenait à signer des aveux de mon trouble vis-à-vis de lui. J'avais l'impression de dîner avec le diable en personne et je n'arrivais même pas à m'en sentir vraiment mal. Juste étrangement curieux, attentif, confus.

Je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix pour parler aussi attendis-je qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit une fois son assiette vide, ainsi que la mienne. Je fis disparaître nos couverts et il me fixa, en silence. L'échange dura… dura encore et encore et je ne savais plus comment agir, pris au piège par ses yeux scrutateur. Je ne bougeai pourtant pas d'un pouce, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

– Ma présence vous est-elle désagréable ?

Je sourcillai et papillonnai un court instant, surpris par la question.

– C'est plutôt moi qui vous impose la mienne. Je vous retourne donc la question ?

– C'est plutôt malpoli comme procédé, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mais je vais vous passer cet écart et répondre, pour cette fois. Non, votre présence m'est plutôt agréable, Harry. Instructive et enrichissante davantage encore.

Je compris que j'allais devoir répondre à la question.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'est ni agréable ni désagréable.

– Vous n'y êtes pas indifférent pourtant au vu de votre trouble mal-dissimulé, dit-il en modulant son regard sur moi, comme s'il sondait mon aura, avec un sourire satisfait.

– Dans ce cas, disons ça : elle me trouble. Je ne vois rien d'anormal à cela. Vous ne présentez aucune inimitié à mon égard alors que vous m'avez poursuivi pour me tuer toute ma vie.

Je me levai, entamant les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Pourtant mon toucher ne vous est plus aussi douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si vous faites référence à votre petite mascarade d'hier et de toute à l'heure, ce n'était pas amusant. Ce n'était peut-être pas douloureux, mais c'était désagréable, crachai-je sèchement, à nouveau sur la défensive.

– C'était une pensée générale, je ne faisais référence à rien en particulier.

– Génial. Ne recommencez plus jamais…

– Sinon ? demanda-t-il, avec une arrogance qui m'irrita au plus haut point.

Je détournai le regard, me concentrant sur la fenêtre. Sinon rien du tout, c'était lui qui avait tous les éléments de pression. Je sentis soudain sa présence tout près de moi et, du coin de l'œil, je vis son visage se pencher par-dessus mon épaule d'une manière que je jugeai presque sournoise.

– Vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression et de fait, aucune menace à proférer. Je suis libre de mes agissements.

– Arrêtez, dis-je en fermant les yeux, refusant d'accorder de l'attention à son souffle brûlant sur ma joue.

– Vous savez que ce que vous avez ressenti hier n'était pas dû à moi. J'ai senti votre détresse, j'ai partagé l'émotion que cela a éveillé en vous, murmura-t-il.

Il laissa planer un petit silence et j'étais incapable de bouger, un sentiment de danger imminent me raflant. Peut-être l'étais-je vraiment en danger…

– Et vous savez, Harry, a quoi cette sensation a été due… Il y a une limite que vous ne voulez pas franchir, pas même en pensée. Vous évitez ce lieu comme un marécage sombre et poisseux dont rien n'émerge jamais.

– Taisez-vous…, murmurai-je, les yeux clos.

– Mais vous savez comme moi qu'il vient un temps où nous devons nous y rendre, dans le noir et dans le froid, au plus profond de notre âme…, continua-t-il, sifflant ses mots à mon oreille selon un rythme lent, hypnotique. Hier, ce que vous avez ressenti était une pulsion que vous ne savez pas comment gérer parce que cela vous semble impensable d'en avoir de pareille sorte. Mais les pulsions ne se pensent pas, nous les bridons ou nous leur cédons. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Vous le savez, vous…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en dire davantage et fis une brusque volteface. Je saisis son col à deux mains et le fit reculer d'une poussée jusqu'au mur contre lequel je le plaquai.

– Je vous ai demandé de vous taire, articulai-je, à bout de nerf, à bout de souffle, à bout d'explications concernant ce qui m'arrivait

Il resta silencieux, se contentant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, impassible. Son silence me força à tenter de me calmer et notre proximité m'affola. Pourtant, je ne fis rien pour la réduire. Son regard dévia sur mes lèvres qui laissaient passer un souffle saccadé. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté comme s'il allait m'embrasser puis stoppa le geste. Pourtant ma réaction instinctive me mortifia : j'avais été prêt à accueillir ses lèvres, tendant inconsciemment mon visage vers le sien. Nous restâmes figés un instant ainsi, réalisant ce que nous avions failli faire et qui me dévorai encore à chaque fois que son souffle venait effleurer mes lèvres. Si proches…

Je le relâchai soudain, mes mains libérant son col, comme foudroyé. Il ne prononça pas un mot et je reculai jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris et m'enfuis, encore une fois. Je pris sur moi au maximum pour ne rien afficher ni sur mon visage ni dans mon attitude presque décousue. Je remontai et filai discrètement dans ma chambre, saluant avec le plus de normalité possible les membres que je croisai.

Je m'effondrai sous la douche comme pour me purifier encore de cette proximité. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Plus j'avançai, moins je comprenais. Même lui avait semblé presque surpris de ma réaction. Par Merlin, j'avais failli embrasser Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort… Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

Je me passai en boucle ce moment dans ma tête, chaque fois un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il avait parlé de pulsion et c'était encore ce que je ressentais en ce moment, encore incroyablement tenté alors même que j'étais loin de lui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, pour personne. C'était puissant, ravageur et… Bon sang, Karen avait raison. J'étais complètement obsédé par lui. Comment osais-je juste ne pas essayer de le tuer à chaque discussion ? Il m'avait tout pris… Comment pouvais-je… abriter ce genre de désir sordide ?

J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller et tentai de trouver le sommeil. Je m'enroulai dans mes draps, me tournant et me retournant. Je poussai un lourd soupir agacé et trépignai intérieurement, incapable de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il… ne s'était pas passé finalement. J'allais devenir fou. J'étais en train de devenir complètement dingue et l'impression se confirma lorsque, sous les coups de trois heures du matin, je jaillis de mon lit pour me précipiter sur les cachots.

Je défonçai presque la porte de sa cellule et ne lui laissai pas le temps de se redresser dans son lit avant de fondre sur lui. Je le plaquai contre son matelas et lui décrochai un crochet du droit qui occasionnerait un bleu terrible dans quelques heures. Il m'observa, implacable, son regard rouge luisant au clair de lune. Il me fixa un instant et il y eut un moment de flottement intense pendant lequel ses yeux rouges semblèrent capturer toute conscience.

Je raflai ses lèvres, sans prévenir, dans un baiser empressé auquel il répliqua avec une force qui me retourna complètement. Ses mains partirent fourrager dans mes cheveux, éloignant mes mèches de mon visage. J'étais pantelant, fébrile, tremblant comme un petit animal entre ses bras qui se refermèrent avec force sur ma taille. Il inversa nos positions et je suffoquai presque sous la sensation intoxicante de sa présence. Il semblait être devenu la seule chose que je pouvais voir, entendre, sentir, percevoir, engloutissant presque ma propre essence.

– Non, non, non, murmurai-je comme une litanie contre ses lèvres, le forçant à ne déposer des baisers que par intermittence.

– Je ne vous ai forcé en rien.

– Vous saviez que ça arriverait, répliquai-je les yeux clos.

– Non. J'ignorai même qu'il me restait ce genre… d'instincts. Mais comme le morceau d'âme que j'ai récupéré dans la coupe était assez jeune au moment de sa création, je suppose que c'était un risque…

– Et quoi alors ? demandai-je en posant mes mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher de m'étouffer davantage avec son corps, en plus de son aura oppressante.

– Mettons cela sur le coup d'une faiblesse momentanée. Disons que vous avez déteint sur moi pendant un court instant, voulez-vous ? proposa-t-il en se décalant sur le côté de manière à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Maintenant que votre… envie est assouvie, vous pouvez passer à autre chose et continuer à me haïr.

– De mon fait ? Non mais vous plaisantez-là ! Vous m'avez carrément poussé à ça ! Vous m'embrassez la main, vous me déshabillez du regard, vous vous tenez proche de moi, me murmurez à l'oreille de céder à mes… pulsions et même après tout ça, c'est moi le responsable ?!

– Exactement, puisque comme vous venez de le dire, je vous ai _poussé_ , vous avez _cédé_ , vous aviez le choix, dit-il d'une voix très calme. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas la force de papoter comme un petit couple sur quelque chose d'aussi futile. Je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez avec une telle… passion. Et même si ce fut _très_ agréable, je vous prierai de quitter mon… palace pour rejoindre le vôtre.

La pointe d'ironie ne parvint pas à cacher un point de la discussion qui m'intéressait particulièrement et que je relevai à demi-mot :

– Donc vous admettez que momentanément la situation a échappé à vos attentes… ?

– Si vous désirez le traduire ainsi.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tourna vers moi, le regard froid. Et je me rendis compte… Je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je me passais une main sur le visage, abattu.

– Promettez-moi une chose avant que je parte… s'il vous plait, murmurai-je, plus perdu que jamais.

– Je vous écoute.

– Ne me reparlez jamais de ça, ne me touchez plus, ne faites plus rien d'équivoque. Sinon, je vous assure que vous pouvez faire une croix sur nos conversations.

Il hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire amusé.

– Je promets.

Je fus surpris qu'il accède à ma demande si facilement. Sa parole avait-elle vraiment une valeur ? Surement pas, mais je priais pour qu'il s'y tienne néanmoins. J'étais assez perturbé de l'avoir sous mon toit, même dans les cachots.

Je quittai la pièce en silence, discret comme une ombre. Je remontai dans ma chambre et me postai près de la fenêtre. Je repensai à ce qu'il venait de se passer, analysant chacune de mes réactions, de mes sensations en tentant d'éliminer tout jugement. Mais je n'y parvins pas et plus j'y pensais, plus je blêmissais. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues et je ne fis aucun geste pour les empêcher de couler. Des mois que je n'avais pas pleuré…

– Je suis désolé, murmurai-je au vide, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, toutes mes pensées orientées vers mes parents de qui j'entachais la mémoire.

Mes larmes redoublèrent et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour les empêcher d'inonder mon col.

– Je suis tellement désolé, sanglotai-je en plaquant mon front contre la vitre fraîche. Je suis désolé, je suis pitoyable… Je suis faible.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J' :**

Tom, ce petit coquinou... J'aime quand la tension aboutit à un premier baiser haha !

Un premier pallier a été franchi et c'est un peu chaud psychologiquement pour Harry. Pour le coup, même le grand Voldemort fait pas trop le malin vous remarquerez ! En même temps, il n'a pas dû avoir une vie sexuelle très active depuis les cinquante dernières années hein…Mais bon c'est un mec qui trouve l'amour futile et avilissant alors on se doute bien que _faire_ l'amour c'est pas non plus son grand kiff dans la vie !

Donc voilà, nous laissons Harry désemparé après ce chapitre… Bichette, il galère un peu mais bon il a sexy Tom au cachot pour le réconforter si besoin héhéhéhéhéhé !

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes trucs, vous allez déjà assez m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre un peu frustrant xD

 **Question HS** : y a un mot (plusieurs sinon !) que vous adorez prononcer ou écrire ?

Sur ce, je vous dis encore merci !

A tout bientôt les slashistes !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel :)


	9. Chapitre Huitième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **and I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _bidou_ : Oh lalala que vais-je faire de tous ces compliments moi ? xD Je vais éviter de les stocker au niveau des chevilles hein !  
Merci beaucoup ! L'ambiance malsaine est particulière mais ça plait à un certain public, j'en fais partie, je suis contente que toi aussi ! Mais non t'es pas une dingue :D C'est normaaaaal !  
Oui elle va très vite se terminer là ! Plus qu'un chapitre !  
J'adore les mots que tu as donnés ! louvoyer fait également partie de mes préférés :D  
Merci beaucoup ! Je te dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !

 _morane_ : Oui très bien, merci :D Et toi ?  
Ouiiii le baiser, ENFIN ! Ooooh longtemps ? Six tous petits chapitres de rien du tout !  
Aha tu verras qui craque en premier !  
Oui je l'ai eu le permis, c'est bon ! :D Merci de demander, c'est très gentil !  
ouin-oué ? xD Ca veut dire quoi ça ? J'aime bien les autres expressions, c'est des tics de langage je trouve ça trop drôle !  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas !  
A bientôt ! Bisous !

 _ange_ : Eeeeeh oui… C'est compliqué à comprendre néanmoins, c'est le mec qui a tué ses parents… Non, mais Tom finalement ne l'a pas non plus pour lui résister ! Il est pas vraiment équipé pour comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir pour Harry !  
Après c'est sûr que son côté manipulateur lui permet d'avoir l'ascendant de manière plus évidente qu'Harry !  
Merci beaucoup ! A tout vite :D

 _K.S_ : Etrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Si, je pense qu'on peut le dire, il est plus ou moins désemparé ! En même temps, c'est pas un pro en matière de relation humaine hors rapport de force !  
Ah mais je ne m'en plains pas du tout ! Au contraire, je retiens les pseudos et ça me fait super plaisir de vous retrouver à droite à gauche !  
Exhorter, c'est classe ! Ectoplasme, ça m'évoque de la morve haha ! Mais oui, ils sont agréables à prononcer et charming, comme tu dis :D  
Merci beaucoup, pour la euh… énième fois :P  
A bientôt :D

 **Note :**

Coucouuuu ! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis vraiment super heureuse de vos réactions, c'est super plaisant ! Alors merci encore !

J'avertis que ce chapitre est une sorte de truc vite fait malsain, pas à l'extrême hein, mais voilà quoi, vous allez peut-être pas rêver que ça vous arrive enfin... on verra xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Huitième**

On frappa à ma porte et avant que je n'aie pu répondre, Luna apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle avança à pas légers, comme si elle craignait de m'effrayer.

– Luna, murmurai-je en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à sécher sur mes joues.

– Je suis désolée, Harry, je me fais du souci pour toi, je t'ai vu remonter des cachots, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil…, m'expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix si douce.

– Oh… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

– Je le sais bien. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler et que tu ne devrais pas dire normalement ?

– Non, Luna, c'est très gentil, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ou à dire. C'était un coup de blues passager, tu sais comment c'est… Je décompense.

– Avec Voldemort dans tes cachots ça ne doit pas être facile. Je leur ai dit de te laisser tranquille. De ne pas te pousser trop. De ne pas t'obliger à lui faire face.

– Je t'assure que tout va bien, Luna. Mais… merci, dis-je avec un sourire.

– Tu sais, les autres ne voient peut-être pas quand tu mens, mais je le vois moi…

Elle me fit un sourire étrange, s'asseyant délicatement sur un bout de fauteuil comme pour ne pas le déranger.

– Tu sais, je peux… Faire un serment inviolable. Ou te promettre de me lancer un _oubliette_ si tu décidais de me parler de vos conversations. J'ai une totale confiance en toi et je sais que tu trouveras une solution pour cette guerre, mais pas tout seul, pas si tu ne peux pas parler de ce qui ne va pas.

– Luna, je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas le problème, lui opposai-je, le visage entre les mains.

– Alors tu admets qu'il y en a bien un.

Je relevai la tête sur elle et m'installai dans un fauteuil juste en face.

– Je suis perdu, Luna. Je m'attendais à faire face à un monstre et je me retrouve face à un psychopathe qui nourrit un intérêt malsain pour moi. Il arrive à me faire… douter de choses. Ou plutôt à renforcer mon doute. Je crois qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose de capital mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il le fait. Il a toujours cherché à me tuer, pourquoi m'aiderait-il à quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé la donne ?

Elle m'écouta en silence alors que je lui confiais ma boussole perturbée, le fait que je n'arrivais même plus à le haïr et que, sans l'apprécier, ces conversations me nourrissaient d'une certaine façon. Elle sembla remuer mes paroles un moment, dans un mutisme qui me fit un instant redouter le pire.

– Tu as raison de douter. Il y a beaucoup de non-dits ici. On le sent dans l'atmosphère et ça rend tout le monde morose. Karen cache quelque chose, c'est évident. Mais je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Il te pousse à douter d'elle tout en t'éloignant de l'idée de l'interroger puisque ce serait révéler la nature de vos conversations et donc du crédit que tu accordes à ses paroles. Ils ont déjà tous douté de ton indépendance mentale. Mais je ne te sens pas… envahi. Je te sens perdu, en proie au doute, Harry. Tu es humain et ce que tu ressens est humain. Seul l'objet de ton attention apparaît comme étrange. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire par rapport à cela. Ce n'est pas mes parents qu'il a tué, dit-elle avec une innocence qui ne dissimulait aucun jugement.

Pourtant sa dernière phrase me percuta.

– C'est ta conscience et leur souvenir qui te fait du mal… la vision que tu as de toi, murmura-t-elle. Mais c'est de ta décision par rapport à lui que dépendra notre avenir à tous. Si ces désirs sont nés en toi, ce n'est certainement pas un hasard.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'amour, Luna, il ne pourra jamais s'agir de cela, lui rappelai-je.

– Je sais. Pas comme on le conçoit. Il te fascine autant qu'il te repousse et c'est ça qui te plonge dans la confusion. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses, Harry.

– Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, lui dis-je en me saisissant la tête entre les mains.

– Je sais…, dit-elle simplement sans rien ajouter.

Et à son ton, je ne sus qu'elle ne dirait rien aux autres. Qu'elle ne m'en reparlerait pas si je ne faisais pas le premier pas et que, mieux encore, elle ne me jugeait pas. Je sus aussi que personne ne pourrait totalement comprendre et que j'étais seul face à moi-même pour cela. Ou plutôt face à lui. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Comment mon corps avait pu me trahir à ce point ? Comment mes pulsions l'y avaient aidé ?

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni ce que je voulais. Tout était flou et j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un amas de paradoxes particulièrement cruels. Et j'aurai aimé être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, pour ne pas devoir retourner demain dans cette salle avec à la fois une angoisse sourde et une fébrilité inéluctable. Tout plutôt que de connaître ça à nouveau et redouter chaque mot qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche.

Je laissai Luna repartir, l'étreignant avec chaleur pour la remercier. Elle eut un petit sourire triste avant de passer la porte, sans doute consciente que je n'évoquerai plus jamais le sujet avec elle.

Je mis huit jours avant de rejoindre à nouveau sa cellule. Je faisais semblant d'y descendre, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule, je restais bloqué. Chaque événement enflait dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que j'aie la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Alors, je m'asseyais dos contre la porte. Et il devait sentir ma présence puisque je le percevais venir s'asseoir, le dos à son propre côté du battant. J'ignorai si c'était là une façon de me pousser à entrer ou au contraire à m'adjoindre de ne pas franchir le pas de la porte. Honnêtement je n'étais pas certain de savoir. Je passais juste des heures ainsi, à soupirer, à remuer ce que j'avais osé faire la dernière fois que j'avais passé cette porte et à quel point le refaire m'obsédait. C'était comme une démangeaison insupportable, quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui trépignait, tendait vers lui avec une force surprenante.

Je mentais sur l'objet de nos conversations avec une conviction qui me glaçait. Seule Luna voyait au travers et était d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Elle ne commentait pas, se contentant de me sonder du regard, comme inquiète.

Aussi huit jours après notre baiser, je franchis à nouveau le seuil de sa cellule. Il était étendu sur son lit, les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête. Il ne se releva même pas lorsque je fis quelques pas, gardant les yeux fermés. Un instant, je crus qu'il dormait, mais il sembla saisir mon interrogation muette et dit :

– Je ne dors pas, je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous à dire après… plusieurs jours d'un silence accablant ?

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme et je me tendis comme un piquet.

– J'étais plutôt curieux de ce que vous, vous auriez à me dire. Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à des excuses ?

– Je crois que nous pouvons nous tutoyer maintenant, Harry. Nous n'avons jamais été d'illustres inconnus de toute manière.

– Vous aviez promis de ne plus jamais évoquer le sujet, grinçai-je entre mes dents, décontenancé.

– Je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est toi qui viens de le faire, se défendit-il calmement.

Le brusque tutoiement me fit pâlir et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, déjà épuisé sans même avoir vraiment discuté avec lui.

– Maintenant quoi ? demandai-je. Vous voulez vraiment pourrir ici pour l'éternité avec ma compagnie ponctuelle ? Je ne vous comprends pas !

– Non, j'ose espérer qu'il te faudra moins d'une éternité pour comprendre ce que je veux te dire depuis le début.

– Dites-le moi clairement, qu'on en finisse.

– Non, tu dois trouver par toi-même. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

– Essayez toujours.

– Hors de question, n'insiste pas, m'opposa-t-il d'une voix si ferme que j'eus à peine besoin de me forcer pour ne rien lui demander de plus à ce sujet.

– Alors parlez-moi de vous. Du vrai _vous_. Celui que vous avez feint d'oublier. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez toujours été aussi plein de rancœur. On ne peut pas naître ainsi, on le devient.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur moi, comme deux feux crépitants.

– J'ai été un petit garçon avec des espoirs et des rêves, qui n'a eu personne pour l'aider à gérer un esprit déjà trop grand et un pouvoir trop prononcé. Je me suis élevé seul. J'ai été un jeune homme ambitieux, charismatique, trompeur et fin orateur. J'ai été tout ce que j'ai rêvé d'être et je n'ai aucun regret. Rien de ce que je suis n'est né de la rancœur, sinon de ma volonté.

– Pas même de la rancœur contre votre mère qui vous a abandonné en mourant ? Ni pour votre père ? Vous l'avez tué, je ne peux pas croire que c'était par indifférence ni par soucis de pureté du sang puisque ce n'est pas ce qui semble vous intéresser. Vous l'avez tué parce que vous ne le jugiez pas digne de vivre. Mais alors en quoi ne l'était-il pas ? Parce qu'il avait rejeté votre mère et par là-même vous-même ? Ou seulement parce qu'il ne vous a pas laissé une chance d'être un fils pour lui ?

– Méfie-toi que je ne te case pas dans la même catégorie que mon défunt père, persiffla-t-il, le regard dangereusement flamboyant.

– Des menaces ? Vous me menacez… ? C'est la première fois que vous le faites. Le sujet doit être sensible ? avançai-je, sentant la faille sous mes doigts.

– Sensible ? Tu arrives à parler de moi et de quelque chose de sensible dans une même phrase ? Tu as raison, peut-être ai-je gangréné ton esprit, me répondit-il, sentant l'aval que je prenais et s'adjoignant à un faux calme.

– Je crois que je suis très lucide sur vous. Plus que vous l'imaginez.

– Je suis un monstre, tes schémas humains ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Peu m'importe ce que tu as cru comprendre de ma psyché, c'est certainement rempli de grands principes nobles et pitoyables.

Le tutoiement sortit naturellement de ma bouche, ainsi que cette phrase, simple à en crever :

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, Tom.

Il releva brusquement la tête sur moi et dans son regard, un bref instant, je crus croiser celui d'un enfant qui aurait voulu entendre ces mots bien plus tôt. Le même que j'avais affiché toute ma vie, quémandant qu'on me confirme mon humanité en silence, comme un cri muet, déchirant et insoutenable. Il disparut bien vite, remplacé par un sourcil dubitatif, légèrement surélevé.

– T'appeler un monstre ce serait te dédouaner de l'horreur de ce que tu as fait. « Je suis un monstre, je ne réponds à aucune loi humaine, je ne souffrirai d'aucune conséquence ». Tu n'as pas échappé aux conséquences. Ton âme s'est scindée, te gardant humain et te privant peu à peu de toute capacité à te retrouver dans ces fragments répandus comme un puzzle. Tu as perdu ton identité, Tom, pas ton humanité.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, dardant sur moi un regard scrutateur et j'ajoutai dans un souffle :

– Tu me ressembles et je ne suis pas un monstre je porterai le poids de mes actes parce que c'est ma croix, mon bagage trop lourd. Les meurtres que j'ai commis étaient de la défense pour la plupart et ce qui m'a sauvé me tue maintenant.

– Très… belle théorie, mais est-elle suffisante pour justifier ton désir pour moi ? me lança-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Je souris, pas même atteint. Ce que je venais de dire… Je le pensais vraiment. Je le penserai toujours.

– Chacun des humains que je connais est un Voldemort en puissance, tapi dans l'ombre. Leur histoire a voulu que celui-ci reste gardé au fond d'eux comme un animal trop violent dont on entend parfois les râles d'agonie. Ils ont fait des choix, se sont bridés, se sont imposés des limites morales. Chose que tu n'as pas faite. Ils auraient tous pu être Voldemort. J'aurai pu l'être. Tu n'es pas aussi unique que tu te targues de l'être. Tu n'es que l'expression de l'une des facettes les plus terribles de l'humanité. Celle qui se manifeste quand…

Il me coupa soudain, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

– Si tu prononces une seule fois le mot « amour » dans cette pièce, je te jure que je t'égorge avec mes dents, me dit-il d'un ton mesuré qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au sérieux de sa menace.

– Alors n'en parlons pas. Lequel de nous deux est le plus dans le déni maintenant Tom ? dis-je en me relevant.

Je quittai la pièce et montai directement me coucher, comme vidé de toute énergie. J'avais beaucoup volé les derniers jours, tentant de m'épuiser pour dormir un peu mieux la nuit tombée.

Mes rêves furent agités et je m'éveillai avec la voix de Tom me murmurant un « Reviens-moi » insistant. Je crus l'avoir rêvé, mais même éveillé, elle résonnait dans mon esprit dans un écho persistant.

S'il était capable d'une telle projection, les protections n'étaient pas assez fortes… Il pouvait s'enfuir à tout moment ! Je balançai mes jambes hors de mon lit et cavalai dans le manoir plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Je dévalai les marches, torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un jogging. Je parvins aux cachots, essoufflé, craignant presque qu'il ne soit enfui. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je craignais davantage qu'il ne se soit enfui plutôt qu'il ait pris possession de quelqu'un dans le manoir.

Il m'attendait habillé de manière décontractée, essuyant énergiquement ses cheveux avec une serviette immaculée, et cela confirma l'idée qu'il m'avait bel et bien appelé.

– Rassure-toi, cela me prend une énergie phénoménale et je ne peux le faire qu'avec toi puisque nous avons ce… lien, me dit-il immédiatement en levant les mains en signe de paix alors qu'échevelé je le toisais depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

– Qui me dit que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait pour m'embrouiller l'esprit ? demandai-je, tentant de réguler mon souffle anarchique.

Son regard passa de mes mains crispées sur ma baguette à mes lèvres entrouvertes avant de couler sur mon corps. L'effet fut dévastateur et je raffermis ma prise autour de ma baguette, comme un ancrage dans le réel, loin de ses yeux trop intenses.

Un nuage cacha la lune et l'obscurité s'abattit totalement. Il aurait pu s'enfuir tranquillement, la porte de la cellule ainsi ouverte. Il aurait pu me prendre ma baguette et décimer tout le manoir, moi y compris. Mais il n'en fit rien.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit-il soudain et je ne vis que sa silhouette qui se glissa à mes côtés.

Il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver face à moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, à une distance presque respectueuse. Je ne voyais que ses yeux luire, comme porteurs de leur propre éclat hypnotique. Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura à nouveau sa question.

En un instant, il n'y eut plus que sa voix, son souffle sur mon oreille et sa présence enivrante.

– Dis-le… Qu'est-ce que tu désires ?

Il recula de deux pas. Je fermai les yeux et un souffle rauque m'échappa, comme si tout mon être tendait vers lui :

– Toi.

Pourtant chuchoté, le mot sembla exploser entre nous. Il se tendit, attendant ma réaction alors que nous toisions, reliés par ce simple murmure. « Toi ». Lui. Encore. Même dans le feu de mes reins, c'était lui. Il ne s'étonna pas de me recevoir de plein fouet, me réceptionnant solidement avec un grognement rauque qu'il étouffa contre mon cou.

J'élançai mes mains autour de son cou et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Je le serrai à lui en briser les côtes. Il me souleva et je crochetai mes jambes autour de son bassin, le laissant me plaquer contre le mur avec une force qui m'arracha un gémissement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, mais je ne savais même plus comment penser, comment m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression d'être lancé dans une pente à pleine vitesse, avec un élan incontrôlable. Et c'était enivrant, vertigineux. Je me fichais de qui il était, j'avais besoin de lui maintenant, aucun besoin d'essayer de me raisonner.

Il me déposa au sol doucement, me plaquant toujours contre le mur.

– Tu n'as aucune retenue, aucun garde-fou, c'est incroyable, où est passé Harry Potter ? souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres entre deux baisers.

« Tu l'as emporté avec toi, il y a bien longtemps » voulus-je répondre mais, agacé par la remarque, je mordis férocement sa lèvre et il rit contre ma bouche, doucement. Il répliqua par un nouveau baiser insistant qui me laissa un goût appuyé de sang alors que ses doigts se refermaient par intermittence sur mon cou.

– Je t'ai toi, hoquetai-je alors qu'il soulevait légèrement ma tête, sondant mon regard.

– Il y a mieux comme garde-fou qu'un _psychopathe_ , comme tu l'as si bien dit, murmura-t-il avant de laisser son regard glisser sur sa main autour de mon cou. Je pourrais en profiter, je n'ai qu'à resserrer mes doigts, tu n'as pas peur… ?

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je ne l'avais jamais craint, il le savait. Sa prise se fit plus ténue et j'éclatai de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Finalement, lui avait encore quelques garde-fou quand je n'en avais plus aucun.

Il caressa distraitement ma jugulaire, comme tenté par le fait de la percer d'un ongle, mais il n'en fit rien, laissant ses lèvres suivre le tracé de son doigt.

Il remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Je le laissai mener, trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de répondre avec le même empressement. Mes mains se perdirent sur la peau de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse basculer sur le lit.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? se délecta-t-il.

– Tais-toi, répondis-je.

– Tu t'offres à moi, murmura-t-il en laissant son doigt parcourir ma lèvre inférieure.

Il entrouvrit ma bouche, caressant mes dents que je resserrai autour de ton doigt avant de relâcher.

– Je m'offre… toi, corrigeai-je, le souffle court.

– Un cadeau empoisonné, répondit-il lentement, comme fasciné par le tracé de son doigt sur ma lèvre.

Je le fixai sans rien dire, et il finit par remonter son regard dans le mien, intense. Il eut un sourire carnassier qu'il abattit sur mes lèvres. Le baiser, étonnamment doux, se fit de plus en plus violent alors que j'avais l'impression que ses doigts laissaient des sillons brûlants sur ma peau.

Son haut se retrouva vite au sol, suivi par le reste de mes vêtements et des siens. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Céder à cette pulsion infernale ne déboucherait que sur deux options : l'assouvissement et par là-même la paix et la honte, ou l'envie de recommencer… ce qui serait bien plus compliqué à gérer.

Pas un mot de plus ne sortit de sa bouche ou de la mienne comme si chacun s'appliquait à ne surtout pas penser à la personne contre qui il était. Les sensations m'apparaissaient exacerbées, comme décuplées par la présence étouffante de Tom.

L'urgence des gestes et l'absence de douceur qui n'était rompue que par une main qui caressait parfois au lieu d'agripper, de griffer ou de tirer en arrière. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ce que nous faisions, juste un besoin presque animal.

Je ne me souciais pourtant ni de la force des prises, ni de l'absence totale de précaution qu'il prit avant l'acte. Comme si la douleur morale était si forte que celle physique était sur un plan lointain. Dans une autre dimension. Peut-être même dans un autre univers. Je me contentai de recevoir, de m'offrir ce moment avec lui pour tenter d'apaiser juste un peu le feu qui courrait dans mes veines. Je laissai mon corps aux commandes, abandonnant mon précieux contrôle à mes instincts les plus bas, ceux que je n'avais jamais soupçonnés avoir en moi.

Il n'y avait rien de doux et pourtant la connexion qui s'établit me sidéra, tout comme le plaisir intense que j'éprouvais à le sentir contre moi, aller et venir avec une volupté inattendue. Plus je songeai à quel point c'était une erreur, plus le vertige du plaisir me saisissait comme si le danger et l'interdit décuplait les sensations. Jamais je n'avais connu des sensations aussi extrêmes et je savais que lui non plus. Je le sentais. Et c'était comme une drogue. Je savais que l'envie de recommencer serait là à l'instant où nous en aurions terminé. Je ressentais le manque avant même que son corps ne se sépare du mien. C'était insupportable, divin.

C'était une connerie aussi, à n'en pas douter. Une de celles qu'on n'oubliait jamais. Une de celles dont les conséquences étaient presque apocalyptiques derrière. C'était l'une de ces conneries et pourtant je ne parvins pas à m'accrocher à cette pensée lorsqu'il m'embrassa, ravissant mes lèvres dans un baiser qui m'emporta une dernière fois avant un brusque retour sur terre.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous deux satisfaits, aucun de nous ne prononça un mot. Son regard me suivit, indéchiffrable, alors que je me rhabillai, sentant l'autoflagellation arriver au galop. Je quittai la pièce sans un coup d'œil en arrière, redoutant ce que j'y trouverai. Je partais comme une putain après son sale boulot. Pourtant j'y avais pris du plaisir plus que je voulais l'admettre. Lui aussi. Et cette pensée me força à m'arrêter un peu plus loin et à rendre le maigre contenu de mon estomac.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J'** :

J'avais prévenu que ce serait pas sain ! Disons que l'acte n'est pas très amoureux, c'est plutôt bestial en fait. Je me suis grave appliquée sur ce lime, j'y ai vraiment passé du temps pour comprendre l'état d'esprit d'Harry à ce moment-là parce que ça me paraissait essentiel. Du coup… il fait chaud, non ? xD Déjà que j'ai quarante degrés chez moi :'(

Cela dit Harry peut être fier, il a réussi à perturber Voldemort un peu avant en lui parlant d'amûûûûûûr :D Je dirai qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, il y a presque match nul haha !

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre et je flippe de vos réactions haha ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu, que le lime était pas trop… pas assez… enfin voilà quoi xD

Du coup je vous dis à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic ! :)

Lot of Loooooooove,

Jelyel :D


	10. Chapitre Neuvième

**Tell me who you really are…**

… **And I'll tell you who I really am.**

 **Le cercle des reviewers anonymes :**

 _Joky_ : Oh mon dieu merci xD Ah non il est assez loin de l'archétype sur « gendre idéal » hein ! Il est plutôt du genre « je tue tes parents et je te manipule pour profiter honteusement de ton corps après ! » xD Non justement je pense que la mort de ses parents de la main de Tom c'est LE truc qui le gêne et qui le détruit peu à peu, par dégoût de lui-même et de ses désirs !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup, trop de compliments haha ! Ah bah écoute, je serai ravie que lise mes autres fics :D Si un jour tu as le courage !  
La fin est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D A bientôt ! Encore merci !

 _Nepheria4_ : Merci ! :D

 _K.S_ : Bestial oui… Les pauvres, ce que je leur fais faire xD Merci !

 **Note :**

Bon, nous voici donc réunis encore une fois pour la fin d'une fic xD Ça me fait toujours super bizarre mais je m'en remettrai hein !

Ce chapitre est extrêmement long selon mes standards habituels, puisqu'il fait 12-13 pages Word (si si xD) ! Remerciez-moi de pas l'avoir coupé en deux xD

J'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous plaira, je me voyais pas du tout terminer cette fic autrement et je pense que vous savez pourquoi pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu xD

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis encore un grand merci !

Rendez-vous en bas, les cocos !

* * *

 **Chapitre Neuvième**

Je me dégoûtais. Je venais de prendre mon pied avec Tom Riddle, mage noir responsable de la mort d'un tas de personnes innocentes, dont mes parents. J'étais un être… ignoble. Je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Je ne valais même rien.

Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre le mur, des larmes de dépit coulant sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait pris quelque chose. Ma dignité peut-être ? Une partie de ma raison ? Mon estime de moi-même ? Je n'en savais rien mais je me sentais étrangement entier dépouillé de cette chose, comme si ce que j'avais fait avait finalement été le but intrinsèque de tout cela. Comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu devait nous amener à ce point précis que nous venions de partager.

Mais bon sang comment pourrais-je encore me regarder dans le miroir ? Comment pourrais-je encore regarder les autres en face ?

Je me précipitai sous la douche. Je voulais presque me persuader que je me sentais sali, mais la vérité c'était que je me sentais brûlant. Encore brûlant de notre étreinte et ça me tuait à petit feu. Je me lavais pourtant consciencieusement, retirant son parfum entêtant de ma peau, retirant les marques de ses baisers, fermant les yeux en apercevant la morsure sur mon épaule et en songeant à celle qu'il devait avoir à la base du cou. Pourtant en sortant de la cabine de douche, je me sentais toujours mal au possible, envahi comme jamais. C'était comme s'il était penché sur mon épaule et me soufflait dans le cou, en permanence.

Le lendemain, je pris sur moi de descendre le voir à nouveau. Il semblait toujours _grognon_ quand je laissais filer plusieurs jours entre une entrevue qui m'avait trop remuée. Je l'avais déjà fait et je ne tenais pas à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je voulais toujours des réponses et je souhaitais le garder au maximum dans de bonnes dispositions pour qu'il me les donne. Et il avait intérêt à l'être vu ce que nous avions osé faire hier soir. Un frisson me traversa et je n'aurais pu définir s'il était de plaisir ou d'horreur.

Je repensai à tout ce que Remus m'avait appris et tentai d'afficher à nouveau une mine impassible et à compartimenter chaque émotion pour ne pas me laisser envahir. J'avais désespérément essayé de le faire chaque fois que j'étais venu à sa rencontre, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ma carapace volait en éclat à chaque fois.

J'ouvris la porte de la cellule avec une appréhension terrible. Il était de dos, posté près de la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer une lune haute dans le ciel. Il avait une serviette posée sur les épaules et ses cheveux goûtaient encore d'une douche récemment prise.

Il ne se retourna pas alors qu'il sentit très certainement ma présence. A sa silhouette altière se superposa les images d'hier soir et je fermai un instant les yeux, le souffle soudain beaucoup plus court. J'étais dans une immense galère… Si assouvir ce désir avait pu m'en débarrasser j'aurais été soulagé d'un poids. Mort de honte mais soulagé. Il semblait que ce ne soit pas le chemin que mon état prenait vu mon rythme cardiaque et mon souffle saccadé.

– Tu diffuses un subtil malaise dans la pièce, Harry, me dit-il soudain en se retournant.

Il me fixa et je ne savais plus quoi faire de mon corps, comme si chacun des gestes que j'aurais pu faire serait gauche, malvenu. J'allais de déconvenues en déconvenues avec lui et je ne voulais pas faire un faux pas de plus. Pour ma santé mentale. Pour qu'il parle enfin.

Il me déshabilla du regard, comme s'il calquait les images qu'il avait eu de moi hier sur celle que je lui renvoyais aujourd'hui.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir avant plusieurs jours. C'est surprenant. Le désir d'avoir des réponses doit être plus fort encore que ton mal être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire indulgent quelque peu sarcastique.

– C'était une erreur.

– Comme il te plaira, cependant… une question me vient. Dans l'hypothèse où tu obtiendrais des réponses de moi et donc le moyen de trouver le morceau d'âme qu'il reste… Seras-tu capable de me tuer ?

– Je ne serai pas obligé de le faire, tu es enfermé, à la merci de la baguette de n'importe qui dans ce manoir.

Je baissai les yeux sur un point dans le vide, me contentant de me concentrer sur sa voix.

– Tu me laisserais donc me faire abattre par l'un de ces chiens pitoyables ? releva-t-il, la mine écœurée.

Je ne savais pas. J'aurai voulu lui répondre que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, mais la vérité c'était que je n'aurai jamais la force de le tuer sans me sentir encore plus sali après ce que nous avions vécu hier.

– Très bien…, finit-il par dire. Sans doute est-ce mérité mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

Je relevai la tête et fixai mon regard dans le sien.

– Laquelle ?

– Promets-moi que, si après ce que tu découvres tu veux toujours me voir mort, tu me tueras par toi-même.

Il parut profondément amusé par ce qu'il venait de me demander et je n'en compris pas vraiment la raison.

– Je ne peux pas…, commençai-je, hésitant.

– Ce serait un honneur, ajouta-t-il, l'air toujours aussi rieur.

Je fermai les yeux, agacé et me laissa tomber sur une chaise.

– Jouons carte sur table, veux-tu, qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle dans tout cela ?

– Promets avant.

– D'accord je promets, balayai-je. Explique-moi maintenant.

Il prit le temps de s'asseoir face à moi avec une élégance rare. Il me fixait, caressant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. J'ignorai s'il eut conscience de ce que le geste équivoque provoqua en moi.

– Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué. Tu as déjà en main tous les éléments pour trouver la réponse que tu cherches depuis que tu es enfant. Réfléchis, rassemble chaque information que tu as sur toi, sur moi, sur notre lien. Ne reviens pas me voir avant d'avoir compris. Je t'ai laissé assez de temps, Harry. Bien assez.

Je me relevai, les sourcils froncés, cherchant le moindre indice dans son regard carmin. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une impatience un peu morbide. Il se leva également et s'approcha.

Je reculai imperceptiblement encore et encore jusqu'à buter contre le mur.

– Réfléchir quand une telle idée fixe occupe nos pensées…, murmura-t-il, désapprobateur, en caressant mes bras.

– Je te hais tellement, Tom.

– Je sais, dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux avec une douceur inattendue. Tu voudrais me haïr encore. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne me détestes pas non plus et tu ne m'es pas indifférent.

Comment appelait-on ce qui était à mi-chemin entre amour et haine et qui n'était définitivement ni l'un ni l'autre ? Je n'en savais rien et ça me tuait à petit feu. Jamais je ne pourrais parler d'amour. Aucun trait de sa personnalité ne me plaisait pourtant chacun d'eux me fascinait. Et à la place d'un « Je t'aime » affreusement déplacé et anormal, j'avais envie de dire « Tu me fascines » avec une force écœurante.

– Toi aussi, me souffla-t-il, ayant semblé suivre le cours de mes pensées.

Je n'eus pas le temps de remettre en place mes barrières d'Occlumencie qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une retenue surprenante. Je me laissai faire, les bras le long du mur alors que les siens, dans le creux de mes reins, m'amenaient toujours un peu plus contre lui. Une sensation de vertige terrible m'agitait et mon point de gravité passait sans cesse de mon ventre noué à lui.

Il relâcha doucement la pression sur mon bassin, laissant ses doigts courir sur mes bras raidis jusqu'à remonter dans mon cou et sur mes joues qu'il caressa un instant.

Il finit par s'éloigner de deux pas et j'aurais voulu le retenir, mais je tentai de me contrôler. Je le laissai repartir vers son lit et quittai la pièce, la conscience éteinte.

Je m'installai dans la cuisine déserte, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était une heure du matin et je n'avais aucune envie de dormir. Je me servis une tasse de thé et m'accoudai au plan de travail, le regard rivé sur le domaine magnifique.

Je ruminai chaque élément que j'avais pu apprendre.

Il ne restait qu'un Horcruxe. Karen soupçonnait duquel il s'agissait et Tom lui avait menti pour cette raison précise. Apprendre ce dont il s'agissait ne me plairait pas, d'après les standards de Tom, bien sûr. Il m'avait dit de penser à tout ce que je savais sur notre lien.

« _Vous êtes… ma plus belle création…_ »

La voix de Tom avait résonné dans ma tête, amenant un flot de souvenir.

« _Voldemort m'a transmis un peu de lui-même_ »

C'était ce que j'avais demandé à seulement douze ans et Dumbledore n'avait pas démenti.

Je me courbai, me cramponnant au plan de travail jusqu'à ce que mes jointures en blanchissent. Je fis basculer ma tasse de thé sur le côté, d'un mouvement de main désespéré. Je l'arrêtai cependant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, le souffle court. Je ne devais alerter personne. Je devais voir ce que Snape avait à me confier dans ses souvenirs. Je devais savoir, mais s'ils contenaient bel et bien ce que je pensais ils avaient dû être détruits il y a longtemps. Une seule personne les possédait encore à coup sûr dans sa mémoire et il s'agissait de Karen.

Si j'avais raison, si…

Je fis volteface et redescendis dans les cachots au pas de course. J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement et trouvai Tom, patiemment assis sur une chaise, comme m'attendant.

– Rapide, dit-il d'un ton appréciateur.

– Je suis l'un de tes Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je, atterré, en proie à un désespoir qui me rendait fou peu à peu.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer dans les yeux. J'abattis brutalement mes mains sur la table, la brisant en deux sous l'afflux magique.

– Répond ! hurlai-je.

– Je n'ai aucun besoin de te répondre. Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire.

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!

– Ça n'a jamais été volontaire, Harry. Tu es l'Horcruxe que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de créer. Un morceau de mon âme s'est logé en toi au moment où la protection de ta mère sur toi m'a réduit en poussière, expliqua-t-il doucement, l'air un peu amer en repensant à ce soir-là où il aurait pu être détruit. Tu m'as sauvé si je puis dire. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui t'aies offert une protection contre moi-même toute ces années. Cette protection est aujourd'hui plus… concrète puisque désormais tu es en danger à cause de cet Horcruxe et protégé par ma parole contre celle de Karen.

– Je ne comprends plus rien…, murmurai-je. Tu me protèges ? Tu protèges plutôt ce morceau d'âme oui…

Je comprenais enfin son attirance pour moi. Son narcissisme était si avéré qu'à travers moi c'était presque lui-même qu'il désirait. Mais je sentais… je sentais que ça allait au-delà de ça. Il ressentait cette chose que je n'arrivais que trop peu à accepter : j'étais digne, digne de vivre à ses yeux et c'était étrangement gratifiant et écœurant tout à la fois.

– Ce qui revient au même. J'ai compris ce que tu étais au moment où tu as commencé à détruire les Horcruxes. Ce lien ne trouvait aucune explication logique avant cela. Et cette douleur que tu ressentais quand je te touchais… Si tu me haïssais, le morceau de mon âme ne pouvait le supporter puisqu'il n'aspirait qu'à me rejoindre avec une détermination presque touchante.

Je me saisis la tête entre les mains, horrifié.

– Donc si je te tue, tu renaîtras à travers moi ?

– A travers mon dernier Horcruxe et pas le moindre puisqu'il s'agit du puissant Harry Potter. Imagine un instant ce que je pourrais faire avec ta magie à disposition, ton corps comme réceptacle.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? soufflai-je.

– Parce que cela reviendrait néanmoins à tuer un autre de mes morceaux d'âmes et que je m'y refuse. Tu ne connais pas la douleur que c'est. Cela m'affaiblit, quoi que j'en pense.

– Pourquoi Karen ne s'est pas débarrassée de moi, elle aurait pu me tuer !

– Non, même si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Pas sans savoir si j'avais d'autres Horcruxes. Tu es le seul capable de me tuer et te tuer reviendrait à signer leur arrêt de mort à tous s'il s'avérait que je renaisse à travers un autre Horcruxe. Mon demi-mensonge est la seule chose qui nous maintient tous deux en vie. De plus… Quel sont les trois seuls moyens que vous aviez de détruire l'un de mes Horcruxes ? souleva-t-il, la voix dangereusement basse.

– Les crochets de Basilic.

– Auquel toi seul as accès et que personne n'utiliserait contre toi au sein de l'Ordre même si on le leur demandait. Tu ne les laisserais pas approcher, si je ne me trompe pas et certains s'y opposeraient.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'aurai jamais ramené un crochet à Karen sans une bonne raison de toute manière. Il s'agissait d'un venin bien trop puissant.

– L'épée de Gryffondor, ajoutai-je.

– L'épée de Gryffondor qui n'apparaît qu'aux âmes les plus nobles et loyales. Pensez-vous qu'un être pur, capable de la brandir, l'abattrait sur vous ? Karen a-t-elle pu une seule fois la sortir du Choixpeau ?

– Jamais, non, murmurai-je. Il y avait… toi. Tu peux détruire ta propre âme.

– A ton avis pourquoi voulait-elle tant que nous nous rencontrions sur le champ de bataille ? Si je t'avais tué, j'aurai annihilé mon dernier Horcruxe et j'aurai alors été… plus faible, plus atteignable. Elle est coincée. Elle est morte de peur à l'idée que je te manipule, que j'ai effectivement encore un autre Horcruxe dans la nature. Elle voulait que je te tue, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'a envoyé ici. Pour cette raison également que plusieurs fois tu as senti que les protections avaient été abaissées autour des cachots. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

– Elle n'a plus d'options, chuchotai-je. Soit elle me tue et l'Horcruxe prend possession de moi, à condition qu'elle trouve de quoi me tuer, ce qui est compliqué vu le peu de moyen. Soit elle te tue et tu prends possession de moi. Soit tu possèdes en effet d'autres Horcruxes, comme tu le lui as dit, auquel cas me tuer et te tuer reviendrait à te faire renaître ailleurs. Pire, si elle te tuait et que tu possédais vraiment un autre Horcruxe, elle se retrouverait avec un Elu possédé et un Horcruxe introuvable….

– D'où son besoin de t'envoyer me faire cracher le morceau sur ces Horcruxes imaginaires qu'elle croit dehors. Si en plus de cela, nous pouvions nous entretuer, elle en serait certainement ravie.

– Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

– Alors qu'a-t-elle fait ? souleva-t-il le regard pétillant, savourant de m'entendre réfléchir avec lui, comme deux partenaires en crime, comme des complices.

– Elle a amené le doute. Si elle pouvait nous enfermer tous les deux ici… Mais elle n'a pas de raisons valables et certains ne la laisseraient pas faire. Elle m'aurait alors condamné à une mort certaine et tous lui tourneraient le dos, le conflit détruirait le camp de l'Ordre, compris-je, les liens se faisant peu à peu dans mon esprit.

Tom hocha la tête doucement. Ses gestes étaient plus amples lorsqu'il s'exprimait, comme exalté d'enfin pouvoir me parler de manière claire :

– Tu as été élevé pour mourir, par Dumbledore, puis par elle. Ils le savaient et attendaient que tu meures au moment propice. L'idéal serait que tu te sacrifies. Que tu leur rapportes gentiment que je n'ai aucun autre Horcruxe que toi. Que tu me tues ici et maintenant et que tu t'enfonces un crochet de Basilic dans le cœur tout de suite après. Voilà le seul scénario auquel aspire Karen Lloyd désormais.

L'horreur me saisit. S'il disait vrai, j'allais devoir agir vite.

– Et tu ne pourrais pas… récupérer ce morceau d'âme en moi ?

– Oh non, non, non, Harry, dénia-t-il aussitôt. Tu es ma garantie de rester en vie, je ne vais certainement pas m'en débarrasser ainsi.

Je me relevai, hors de moi. Je ne voulais pas… je ne pouvais pas vivre avec une part de lui en moi.

– Et même si je le désirais, je ne pourrai pas, reprit-il, voyant mon trouble. J'ignorai même qu'il était possible qu'un Horcruxe puisse avoir un hôte humain. Un animal est une bête douée d'émotions très basiques. Un humain est beaucoup plus complexe. Plus tu me rejetais et me haïssais, plus ta cicatrice était douloureuse. Parce que c'est ce morceau d'âme que tu tentais de rejeter et qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas repartir si aisément. Un tel processus d'extraction pourrait te tuer et annihiler ce morceau d'âme. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement. Sache-le. Je ne m'affaiblirai pas davantage.

Un immense silence s'installa. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Je me sentais sali, comme dépossédé de moi-même. Il m'avait confié ce que je voulais savoir, j'avais toutes les informations entre les mains. Et chacune des options que je voyais entraînait ma mort, inévitablement. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurai sacrifié ma vie sans hésiter. Au nom de l'amour, de mes amis, de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Mais l'éloignement… La peur dans leurs yeux et ce camp que j'avais cru appartenir à la lumière… Plus rien ne me donnait envie de mourir pour eux. Surtout pas tant que je savais que Voldemort ne me ferait plus jamais de mal, par obligation, par refus de tuer un autre de ses morceaux d'âme. Je pouvais être… Je pouvais être leur rempart, pour toujours.

– Tu sais que je te tuerais si je le pouvais, finit-il par dire.

C'était un mensonge. Et c'était aussi vrai, paradoxalement.

– Je sais, murmurai-je. Tu sais que la réciproque est vraie, c'est précisément pour cette raison que tu me tuerais. C'est une malédiction…

Il me fixa un moment et ses doigts dessinèrent des nuées de petites sphères lumineuses pour mieux lui permettre de voir mon visage. J'en oubliais parfois qu'il était capable de belle magie. Et cela me confirmait que les entraves avaient belles et bien été affaiblies considérablement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me souffla quelques mots qui firent vibrer quelque chose en moi :

– Si cela peut apaiser un peu tes tourments, s'il n'y a jamais eu une once de lumière en moi, c'est en toi qu'elle s'est logée ce soir-là. Je n'ai jamais été plus sombre qu'après ce jour où j'ai essayé de te tuer.

Je quittai la pièce, l'estomac plus retourné que jamais. Je remontai dans le salon et tout me paraissait différent. Au fond, peut-être l'avais-je toujours su sans jamais me l'avouer. J'avais l'impression d'être en lutte constante contre moi-même. Peut-être ne luttais-je que contre cette horreur logée en moi… ? Dans un sens, Tom avait toujours été avec moi. Peut-être même m'avait-il aidé parfois à me sentir moins seul quand les semaines devenaient trop longues, enfermé comme je l'étais dans mon placard sous l'escalier.

J'étais plus confus que jamais et pourtant la solution me parvenait comme une évidence.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, je quittai le manoir et transplanai à Gringotts. Je fis fermer mes comptes anglais, les transférant aux Etats-Unis dans l'état de Washington, là où les Black avaient un manoir datant du siècle dernier, entièrement laissé en l'état, en plein cœur de la forêt, au bord d'un lac. Loin de tout. Loin d'eux. Je devais partir, je n'avais plus le choix. Et personne ne devait me suivre.

Je fis changer mon nom, prenant le pseudonyme de Kieran Wolfgang. J'avais pu résister à l'envie de choisir un nom ou un prénom trop relié à mon passé et qui mènerait droit sur moi pour quiconque me chercherait. Je m'étais seulement permis un discret au revoir à Remus en glissant « Wolf » dans mon nom de famille. J'ignorai si j'étais encore digne de penser à lui, mais jamais je n'aurais de réponse à cette question alors je me contentais de faire ce qui me semblait juste. Qui mieux que lui aurait pu comprendre ce que signifiait « avoir un monstre en soi ».

Le gobelin m'assura bien entendu que jamais ils ne divulgueraient quoi que ce soit. Les lois de leur peuple étaient strictes, mais, dans le doute, je lançai à mon banquier un discret _oubliette_ , dès qu'il eut fini le procédé. J'avais confiance en lui, mais je n'avais pas confiance en Karen et les moyens qu'elle déploierait pour me trouver.

Je me sentais nostalgique, déambulant peut-être pour la dernière fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je savais que les Etats-Uniens et les Anglais avaient des relations complexes aussi étais-je certain de pouvoir me cacher en Amérique sans rendre des comptes à personne. Toute une vie, peut-être moins.

Le manoir Potter se fermerait automatiquement dès lors que je le quitterai et mes affaires seraient toutes transférées dans le Manoir Black dont j'avais vérifié que personne ne connaissait l'existence, caché dans cette forêt par des sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Aussi je regagnai le manoir Potter, l'esprit étrangement serein, comme si je m'étais préparé à mourir et que j'avais la satisfaction d'avoir laissé mes affaires en ordre.

Etrangement, Voldemort lui-même avait plus foi en l'Ordre que je ne le faisais. S'ils savaient ce que je savais, s'ils savaient ce que j'avais fait avec lui… Ils me tueraient. J'en étais persuadé. Peut-être pas ceux que j'avais toujours connu, mais certains n'hésiteraient pas un instant.

C'est pourquoi je les saluai en rentrant, ma main serrée sur ma baguette. Je me dirigeai directement sur Karen qui était installée dans mon salon comme en terrain conquis. En me voyant arriver à sa hauteur, elle reposa sa tasse. Quelque chose dans ce que je dégageais dût l'alerter puisqu'elle se releva, méfiante.

– Comment avancez-vous avec lui ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oh plus que bien. C'est avec vous que j'avance difficilement.

– Développez ?

– Oh, Karen…, murmurai-je avec un sourire. Comment expliquez-vous que mon pire ennemi soit plus honnête avec moi que vous ne l'avez jamais été ?

Mon attitude figée m'attira le regard d'autres membres de l'Ordre dont Luna qui se plaça en retrait, ayant compris que j'allais certainement en finir avec ces histoires ici et maintenant.

– De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle, feignant presque à la perfection l'étonnement.

– Je parle du fait que vous m'ayez retiré les souvenirs de Snape qui contenaient une explication quant à mon lien à Voldemort, articulai-je lentement.

Un brouhaha surpris s'éleva parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

– Il vous a retourné l'esprit…, souffla-t-elle, faisant taire les autres, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Nous sommes de votre côté, Potter. Lui n'a jamais cherché qu'à vous tuer et vous accordez plus de crédit à sa parole.

– Dans ce cas, vous nierez donc savoir que je suis l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort ? interrogeai-je d'une voix forte, perdant mon sang-froid devant son air impassible.

Des murmures horrifiés s'élevèrent et aussitôt on pointa plusieurs baguettes sur moi.

– Vraiment ? Me menacer dans ma propre maison ?! hurlai-je, furieux.

Je fis un mouvement de la main et chacune des baguettes des membres se retrouva à flotter dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres de leur propriétaire.

– Je pars, avec lui. Ne nous cherchez pas. Jamais. Ou je jure que je le relâcherai sur le monde sorcier. Et si cela doit arriver, je ferai en sorte qu'il soit vraiment _très_ en colère. Néanmoins, si vous ne faites rien d'insensé, je vous fais la promesse qu'il ne fera jamais plus aucun mal et que la partie de son âme qui est mêlée à la mienne s'éteindra avec moi, à l'heure de ma mort. Tout comme lui s'éteindra. Il n'a aucun intérêt à me tuer, pas plus que moi à le tuer lui. Nous serons tous les deux sur cette Terre, loin de vous. Je vous le promets sur mon âme et je vous tire mon chapeau Karen pour vos mensonges. Tout aurait pu se passer autrement et si c'était le sacrifice que vous attendiez de moi, vous conviendrez que celui que je suis en train de faire est déjà plus que suffisant.

Ma voix avait claqué, aigre, et chaque mot s'inscrivit comme un serment dans l'ambiance de la pièce. Je ne pris pas une seconde de plus et transplanai dans les cachots que je sécurisai pour ne pas être dérangé, le temps de l'atteindre.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Peut-être m'avait-il menti et me tuerait-il à la seconde où je l'aurai mis en sécurité dans ce fichu manoir paumé en pleine forêt. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Je ne savais pas quel genre de vie nous allions avoir. Quel genre de routine mortifère allait s'installer entre nous. J'allais devoir lui résister chaque jour de ma vie, lui céder parfois pour m'alléger de ce poids qui grandissaient en moins quand je ne le faisais pas.

Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il se releva aussitôt, comprenant que quelque chose avait changé.

– Oh, je sens que tu as pris une décision. Alors sacrifice, pas sacrifice ? dit-il, l'air taquin comme s'il parlait d'un sujet banal.

– Sacrifice. Mais pas comme tu le penses, répondis-je en saisissant son poignet. Nous partons. Tous les deux. Et je veux que tu laisses derrière toi chacun de tes élans de psychopathe meurtrier. Tu n'es plus Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle est mort dans une autre vie, compris ? Harry Potter aussi. Tu m'as fait perdre mon identité, je veux que tu abandonnes la tienne. Ou je te laisse croupir ici au risque qu'ils te tuent et que tu me possèdes tout de suite après. C'est mon unique proposition et elle expire dans une minute, lançai-je d'une traite en sentant les barrières du cachot céder peu à peu.

Il me fixa, étonné, et eut un sourire un peu torve :

– Alors je serai ton prisonnier à vie… ?

J'hochai la tête, raide comme un piquet.

– Ça sonne comme un plan, murmura-t-il.

– De loin le plus mauvais que j'ai élaboré.

La porte du cachot vola en éclat au moment où je débarrassai Tom de quelques une de ses entraves. La totalité des membres de l'Ordre envahit la pièce et Voldemort me plaça derrière lui, installant un bouclier autour de nous d'un simple mouvement de main. Il fit un peu craquer les articulations de son cou alors que la magie circulait à nouveau librement dans ses membres, indifférent aux dizaines de sortilèges qui s'écrasaient contre la protection érigée devant nous.

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent et sa main posée sur mon bras me brûla presque sous la puissance brute qu'il dégageait alors même qu'une part de sa magie était encore bridée.

Les autres cessèrent aussitôt tout sortilège, voyant leur inefficacité. Je croisai quelques regards horrifiés que je soutins sans baisser les yeux. Je n'avais pas honte de de la main de Tom sur moi, ni du bras qui s'enroula autour de ma taille.

– Monsieur Potter, il n'est pas trop tard… commença Karen d'une voix douce, basse, presque convaincante.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre Tom éclata de rire, resserrant sa prise sur moi.

– Il m'a toujours appartenu, Karen, il ne le savait simplement pas avant cette semaine, dit-il.

– L'inverse est étrangement plus vraisemblable, murmurai-je et il tourna un sourire carnassier vers moi.

– Nous aurons quelques années pour en débattre, susurra-t-il en déposant ses lèvres au coin des miennes, arrachant un cri d'horreur général à l'Ordre.

Il sembla s'en délecter et je croisai le regard de Luna, qui se tenait en retrait. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, me faisant signe qu'il était temps que je parte. Je savais que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je le verrai. J'espérais.

Ma prise se resserra sur Tom et je nous fis transplaner, abandonnant toute ma vie qui n'avait été qu'une mascarade depuis la mort de mes parents. Je n'étais plus Harry Potter. J'étais Kieran Wolfgang et je trahissais Harry Potter.

Je le trahissais en agrippant le col de celui qui avait été mon ennemi toute ma vie et en l'embrassant à en crever.

Je le trahissais en appréciant sentir les mains de Tom se refermer autour de ma taille, alors qu'il me précipitait contre l'un des troncs de la forêt épaisse dans laquelle nous venions d'atterrir.

Je le trahissais en esquissant le premier sourire sincère depuis une éternité.

Je le trahissais en me sentant enfin chez moi en entrant dans ce manoir étrangement lumineux et poussiéreux, l'ombre de ma némésis sur mes pas.

Je le trahissais en appréciant sentir les toute dernières entraves se relâcher autour de lui et sa présence intoxicante envahir le manoir.

Je le trahissais en verrouillant mon regard dans le sien, attendant qu'il me tue, qu'il me fasse du mal, qu'il s'enfuie.

Je le trahissais encore une fois en ressentant du soulagement quand il se laissa simplement tomber dans un sofa, m'entraînant sur lui.

Et je savais que ce ne serait pas la dernière trahison, je le voyais dans son regard qui me fixait avec une intensité troublante.

Je trahissais Harry Potter et je me sentais enfin moi-même. Je me sentais bien.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Blabla de J' :**

J'ai fait le choix d'une fin ouverte parce que, soyons honnête, j'allais pas vous décrire une charmante petite vie de couple. On peut vraisemblablement imaginer qu'ils risquent de se tenir tête toute une vie, d'avoir une relation passionnelle. Mais j'avais également imaginé que Tom aurait pu chercher un moyen pour se débarrasser d'Harry ! Le doute est permis même si dans mon esprit Tom est bien trop fasciné par Harry pour s'en débarrasser !

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Routine de couple un peu vache ? Reprise du pouvoir par Tom ? :D

Pour le nom et prénom, Wolgang signifie « loup qui avance » et Kieran « noir, brun » du coup voilà pour le petit détail !

J'espère vraiment que la fin ne vous aura pas déçue et aura été dans le même ton que le reste de la fic ! En tout cas, elle se termine ici ! Vous pouvez me retrouver régulièrement sur **Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos** en attendant la reprise prochaine de **From Past with Love** et l'apparition plus lointaine de nouveaux projets :D

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout et d'avoir été si nombreux à me laisser votre avis ! J'ai adoré l'écrire et la partager, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire !

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Bisous bisous !

Lot of Love,

Jelyel :D


End file.
